Rhythm of the Heart
by yukishima7
Summary: Ibu Saga menikah dengan ayah Uruha. bagaimana jika perasaan lebih dari saudara tumbuh di antara mereka? bagaimana menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ternyata mereka adalah sedarah? Incest, Yaoi, Crack pair. Visual Kei fandom. Uruha the GazettE & Saga Alice Nine REPUBLISH
1. Chapter 1

Title : **Rhythm of the Heart**

Chapter : 1

Author : Daiichi aka Yukishima

Rating : T

Genre : Fluff, Angst, incest, yaoi, crack pair

Fandom : Saga X Uruha, the GazettE, Alice Nine, Sugizo, OC, OOC

Disclaimer : They are mine...*ditabok paha Uru*

Note : Bosen aja ma pairing yang udah umum. Gw lagi pengen pairingin 2 swamiku yang sama2 sekseh, jadi dilarang keras protes :D

Jika ada perubahan nama untuk penyesuaian aja ^^;

=0=

Nama anak lelaki itu Sakamoto Takashi. Ia berusia 3 tahun ketika sang ayah meninggalkan ibu dan dirinya demi perempuan lain. Bahkan pemuda kecil itu tidak pernah tahu bagaimana guratan wajah milik sang ayah. Tapi sepertinya itu tak mengganggunya sedikitpun. Benar, itu karena ia belum mengerti arti pentingnya seorang ayah karena Takashi hanyalah seorang pemuda kecil yang belum mengerti kehidupan. Lagipula, selama ini dirinya telah memiliki sosok ibu yang selalu disisinya. Hari ini ketika Takashi kecil yang beranjak 6 tahun, ibunya memutuskan sesuatu hal yang akan merubah hidupnya.

"Takashi, malam ini kaa-san akan mengajakmu bertemu seseorang. Mungkin dia akan menjadi ayahmu. Bersikaplah sopan padanya. Jangan mengecewakan kaa-san nak!," ucap sang ibu pada Takashi sambil menatapnya tajam seakan itu bukanlah sebuah permohonan tapi adalah perinah yang mutlak harus dilakukan oleh sang anak.

Takashi yang masih berusia 6 tahun belum begitu mengerti apa maksud ibunya. Ia hanya memandang penuh tanda tanya pada perempuan yang telah melahirkannya itu. Sang ibu menggandeng tangannya memasuki sebuah restoran mewah bergaya Eropa. Seorang pelayan beseragam tuxedo rapi menyambut mereka dan mengantar kepada seseorang yang mereka tuju. Ketika sampai di dalam, mereka menuju ke sudut ruangan dimana telah menunggu seorang pria setengah baya yang usianya mungkin tak jauh berbeda dengan ibunya. Pria itu berwajah tampan dan tampak berwibawa. Ia tersenyum ramah pada mereka berdua.

"Sugihara-san, gomen kami membuatmu menunggu!," ucap ibunya dengan nada menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa. Duduklah! Aku juga baru saja sampai. Jangan memanggilku Sugihara-san. Panggil saja Sugizo. Sebentar lagi kita menikah bukan, Ayumi?," laki2 itu mempersilakan mereka duduk.

"Hai'..Sugizo-kun. Ah..ini putraku, namanya Takashi," Ayumi memperkenalkan putranya. "Takashi, beri salam pada Sugihara-san!", pinta ibunya pada Takashi, tapi Takashi hanya diam saja. Ia memandang ketakutan pada Sugizo sambil mencengkeram erat ujung baju ibunya. Bagaimana pun Takashi tidak terbiasa dengan orang asing.

"Takashi, jangan bersikap tidak sopan!," wanita cantik yang dipanggil ibu oleh Takashi itu berkata dengan nada tinggi.

"Sudahlah. Jangan bersikap keras pada anak kecil. Mungkin dia belum terbiasa saja. Pelan-pelan dia akan mengerti. Lagipula dia belum tahu siapa aku sebenarnya," Sugizo tersenyum sambil menepuk pelan ujung kepala Takashi. "Dia tampan dan manis. Wajahnya mewarisi kesempurnaanmu. Jadi, kau memberinya nama Takashi?," senyum ramah terulas dari bibir Sugizo. Aku Sugizo. Kelak, panggil aku tou-san jika sudah menikah dengan ibumu," Sugizo memandang lembut pada Takashi.

"Putraku, namanya Kouyou. Usianya mungkin tidak terpaut jauh dengan Takashi. Seharusnya dia ikut hari ini, tapi tidak jadi karena sakit. Anak itu tubuhnya lemah sejak lahir sama seperti penyakit ibunya. Dia mempunyai kelainan jantung bawaan. Tapi dia anak yang ceria dan tangguh, tak pernah merasa bahwa dirinya sakit," mata Sugizo menerawang.

"Sayang sekali putramu tak bisa datang. Semoga dia cepat sembuh. Aku ingin sekali berkenalan dengannya. Mungkin lain kali kita dapat berkumpul bersama," ucap Ayumi prihatin.

"hmm...arigato Ayumi"

Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua terlibat percakapan yang tidak begitu dimengerti Takashi. Bocah itu hanya memandangi mereka bergantian. Ia terlalu kecil untuk mengerti urusan orang dewasa.

"Sepertinya dia baik. Semoga dia jadi ayah yang baik untukku. Tidak akan membuat ibu menangis," begitu yang dipikirkannya. Takashi teringat bagaimana ibunya sering diam-diam menangis walau ia tak mengerti apa sebabnya.

=0=

Satu bulan kemudian, Ayumi dan Sugizo menikah. Mereka kini telah menjadi keluarga. Jadi saat ini, Ayumi dan putranya harus pindah ke rumah Sugizo. Untuk pertamakalinya Takashi menginjakkan kaki di rumah Sugizo karena mulai hari ini ia dan ibunya akan tinggal di rumah tersebut. Rumah bergaya tradisional Jepang, karena Sugizo adalah seorang aktor kabuki terkenal. Keluarga Sugihara telah menjadi legenda di dunia seni Kabuki secara turun-temurun.

"Panggil Kouyou kesini!," pinta Sugizo pada seorang pelayan rumahnya. Ia kemudian mempersilakan Ayumi dan Takashi duduk di ruang tamu. Sebuah ruangan berukuran besar dengan nuansa tradisional Jepang yang kental. Bahkan mereka bukan duduk diatas sofa tetapi tatami dengan meja kecil pendek di tengah-tengah mereka.

Tak lama kemudian pelayan perempuan berbaju yukata itu kembali bersama dengan seorang anak kecil yang mungkin usianya tak jauh berbeda dengan Takashi. Sugizo memintanya duduk disampingnya dan memberi salam pada Ayumi.

"Hajimemashite! Watashi wa Kouyou Sugihara. Yoroshiku enegai shimasu, Ayumi-san. Gomen, kemarin saya tidak bisa mengikuti upacara pernikahan Ayah dan Anda," Kouyou memberi salam dengan sopan dan elegan.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti keadaan kesehatanmu. Semoga kau lebih baik lagi. Senang juga akhirnya bisa bertemu dirimu. Kau boleh memanggilku ibu," Ayumi tersenyum ramah dan lembut.

"Takashi, mulai sekarang ini juga rumahmu. Dan dia putraku Kouyou. Karena usianya lebih tua 2 tahun darimu, maka dia menjadi kakakmu. Semoga kalian berdua bisa rukun sebagai saudara," Sugizo memperkenalkan Kouyou yang mengambil duduk di sampingnya kepada Takashi kecil yang duduk disamping Ayumi. Kedua mata Takashi kecil menatap bingung kepada dua orang di hadapannya.

"Aku Sugihara Kouyou. Mulai sekarang aku menjadi kakakmu!," Kouyou tersenyum dan menatap lembut pada Takashi. Ia merasa geli dengan wajah kebingungan dari adik barunya yang di matanya terlihat manis itu. Entah mengapa Kouyou langsung menyukainya. Sangat tidak membosankan jika menatapnya. Begitu yang terpikir dibenak Kouyou.

Sementara itu Takashi memandang Kouyou tanpa berkedip. Pandangan mata yang teduh dan senyuman yang lembut. Ia belum pernah melihat anak laki-laki yang berwajah cantik seperti itu. Jika Sugizo tidak mengatakan bahwa dia adalah putranya, Takashi pasti berpikir dia adalah perempuan. Kouyou berambut panjang sebahu dan tergerai lembut, bibir mungil berwarna merah muda yang terbentuk sempurna dan terdapat lekukan di bibir bawahnya membuatnya terlihat feminin, kulit seputih porselin dan lebih tinggi beberapa centi daripada Takashi. Ia mengenakan kimono berwarna ungu yang membuatnya kelihatan anggun. Sangat sesuai dengan kecantikannya. Begitu yang dipikirkan Takashi saat itu.

"Rinko, tolong antar Takashi-sama ke kamarnya!",Sugizo menyuruh seorang pelayan mengantarkan Takashi ke kamarnya.

Takashi merasa takjub dengan rumah tersebut saat menuju ke kamarmya. Rumah tersebut sangat tradisional dan besar bagaikan rumah bangsawan jaman dahulu. Mereka melewati lorong-lorong dan banyak ruangan. Beberapa saat kemudian pelayan itu berhenti dan menggeser sebuah pintu lalu mempersilakan Takashi masuk ke dalamnya.

"Douzo, Takashi-sama! Jika membutuhkan sesuatu, bisa memanggil saya atau pelayan yang lain. Permisi," pelayan itu mempersilakan Takashi masuk ke kamarnya lalu meninggalkannya sendiri disana.

Sesaat setelah pelayan itu pergi, Takashi merasa sangat kesepian karena sendirian di dalam kamar sebesar itu untuk tubuhnya yang kecil. Apalagi diluar hujan rintik-rintik mulai turun. Takashi lalu membuka sebuah pintu yang menghadap ke halaman belakang. Sebuah kolam dan beberapa pohon sakura yang tak lagi ditumbuhi bunga karena musim gugur dan beberapa pohon maple yang daunnya mulai berguguran berdiri kokoh di halaman tersebut. Ia melihat Kouyou sedang duduk di tepi kolam sambil memberi makan ikan koi di dalamnya, seakan tak peduli dengan hujan yang mulai membasahi rambutnya yang panjang sebahu.

"Onii-san... Dia sangat cantik," Takashi diam-diam memperhatikannya. Sebenarnya Takashi ingin menyapanya tapi terlalu malu karena mereka baru saja berkenalan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Takashi masih memperhatikan tingkah polah Kouyou. Senyum manis tak lepas dari wajah cantik Kouyou dan sepertinya pemuda kecil itu sedikit bersenandung. Rintik-rintik hujan yang jatuh sedari tadi berjatuhan diatas permukaan kolam membuat riak-riak kecil yang tak beraturan dan semakin membesar seiring dengan hujan yang mulai turun dengan deras. Bahkan kilat yang menyambar disertai gemuruh suara petir.

Takashi kecil menarik diri dari bibir pintu lalu meringkuk di sudut pintu sambil menutup mata dan telinganya. Ia benci saat hujan karena dirinya takut dengan suara petir. Airmata mulai membasahi pipinya karena ketakutan. "Ibu, aku takut sekali," rintihnya pelan. Saat ini ia benar-benar sangat mengharapkan ibunya yang berada di ruangan lain.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mendekat dan memeluk tubuhnya sambil membelai rambutnya dengan lembut. Takashi tidak segera membuka matanya karena dirinya masih ketakutan. Ia hanya mencengkeram baju orang itu dengan erat.

"Jangan takut, aku akan menjagamu karena aku kakakmu," ucapnya dengan lembut pada Takashi sambil mengusap airmata di pipinya.

Takashi lalu membuka mata dan melihat kepadanya.

"Onii-san..," ucapnya lirih.

Meskipun baju Kouyou basah kuyup, tapi entah mengapa Takashi merasa hangat dalam pelukannya. Ia merasa aman.

Takashi bisa merasakan tubuh Kouyou menggigil kedinginan karena kehujanan tadi. Kouyou memegangi dadanya lalu jatuh pingsan sambil masih memeluk Takashi.

"Nii-san! Nii-san! Kenapa kau tidur disini? Onii-san!"

Takashi mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kouyou yang tak sadarkan diri. Ia tidak mengerti bahwa Kouyou pingsan. Tapi ia menjadi khawatir setelah berkali-kali dirinya berusaha membangunkan Kouyou namun tiada reaksi sedikitpun. Tubuh itu lemas tak berdaya.

"Onii-san!," Ia berteriak kencang sekali lagi.

Tak lama kemudian beberapa pelayan memasuki kamarnya dan membawa keluar tubuh tak sadarkan diri Kouyou. Takashi hanya memandang penuh tanda tanya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Kouyou?

=0=

Kouyou terbangun dari tidurnya setelah semalaman dirinya tak sadarkan diri. Lagi-lagi penyakitnya kumat. Ia tak mengerti, kenapa dirinya yang sekecil ini harus selalu menanggung rasa sakit. Kouyou ingin bertubuh sehat dan hidup normal seperti anak yang lainnya. Bermain dan melakukan apapun dengan bebas. Terkadang ia merasa kesepian di rumah sebesar ini.

Selain itu, dirinya adalah anak laki-laki satu-satunya dari keluarga Sugihara yang secara turun-temurun menekuni seni kabuki. Bukan hanya sebagai profesi tetapi telah menjadi jiwa bagi keluarga Sugihara. Sedari usia 5 tahun Kouyou telah diperkenalkan dengan pengetahuan untuk menjadi seniman kabuki. Bahkan ia telah terbiasa berpenampilan perempuan untuk lebih menjiwai lagi. Fisiknya yang lemah terkadang menghambatnya. Ia merasa telah mengecewakan ayahnya meskipun Sugizo tak pernah mengatakannya. Tapi ia mengerti bahwa sang ayah pasti ingin Kouyou menjadi penerus dengan talenta yang sama seperti dimiliki ayahnya.

Kouyou sangat senang saat ayahnya menikah lagi semenjak ibunya meninggal 5 tahun lalu. Apalagi ketika tahu bahwa perempuan yang menjadi ibu barunya tersebut mempunyai anak laki-laki yang usianya tak terpaut jauh darinya. Ia kini memiliki saudara yang bisa menemaninya. Pertamakali melihatnya, Kouyou merasa bahwa Takashi adalah karya Tuhan yang indah, yang membuatnya ingin selalu menjaganya. Ia merasa bahwa Takashi memiliki ketampanan sekaligus kecantikan yang tidak dimilikinya.

"Takashi, kau mau menengok kakakmu? Ayo, masuklah!," Kouyou mendengar suara ayahnya diluar kamar.

Tak lama kemudian ayahnya masuk bersama dengan Takashi yang bersembunyi dibelakangnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu nak?," tanya Sugizo.

"Sudah lebih baik, Ayah," jawab Kouyou lemah.

"Yokatta.."

"Gomenasai, Tou-san..," Kouyou tertunduk.

"Kau tidak bersalah, nak...," ujar Sugizo sambil menatap prihatin putra pertamanya itu. "Baiklah, aku tinggalkan kalian..," Sugizo pun melangkah keluar kamar.

"Kau mau terus berdiri disitu? Duduklah didekatku!," Kouyou memberi isyarat pada Takashi untuk duduk di dekat futonnya.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Takashi mendekat padanya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kau benar-benar tak suka bicara ya?," Kouyou mendekatkan wajahnya. "Apa kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Gomen…," ucap Takashi pelan sambil menundukkan wajah.

"Kenapa minta maaf?", Kouyou mengerutkan dahi.

"Karena aku, nii-san jadi sakit"

"Ahahahaha.. bukan salahmu. Aku memang bertubuh lemah sejak lahir. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah…," Kouyou mengacak pelan rambut Takashi.

"Demo.."

"Sudahlah! Sekarang aku kakakmu, jadi aku akan selalu menjagamu. Kau membutuhkanku dan aku membutuhkanmu. Kita akan saling membutuhkan satu sama lain," Kouyou tersenyum sambil membelai rambut Takashi.

"Hmmm…," Takashi pun ikut tersenyum.

"Saga.."

"Ha?"

"Sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Saga"

"eh? kenapa Saga?", Takashi keheranan.

"Entahlah... Aku hanya merasa nama itu sesuai denganmu daripada Takashi, karena kau sangat indah Saga," Kouyou memandang lembut pada Takashi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Uruha," ujar Takashi.

"Uruha?"

"karena nii-san cantik."

"Hahahaha...kau sangat manis Saga... Aku ini laki-laki, kenapa kau bilang cantik. Baiklah, aku juga suka dengan nama itu... Arigato ne!", Kouyou mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di kening Takashi yang membuat wajahnya bersemu merah.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : **Rhythm of the Heart**

Chapter : 2

Author : Yukishima aka Daiichi

Rating : T

Genre : Fluff, Angst, incest, yaoi, crack pair

Fandom : Saga X Uruha, the GazettE, Alice Nine, Sugizo, OC, OOC

Disclaimer : They are mine...*ditabok paha Uru*

Note : Bosen aja ma pairing yang udah umum. Gw lagi pengen pairingin 2 swamiku yang sama2 sekseh, jadi dilarang keras protes :D

Jika ada perubahan nama untuk penyesuaian aja ^^;

=0=

Waktu pun berlalu dengan cepat. Kehidupan keempat orang itu sebagai keluarga baru masih diselimuti kecanggungan karena Saga belum terbiasa memanggil ayah pada Sugizo begitu juga Uruha yang kadang lupa memanggil ibu barunya dengan Ayumi-san. Sugizo berusaha mendekatkan mereka dengan cara sering mengajak keluarganya pergi bersama bahkan saat dirinya melakukan pementasan Kabuki. Hari itu, Saga dan ibunya diajak Sugizo menemani Uruha melihat pementasan kabuki dari karya Ichikawa Ennosuke III yang dimainkannya. Saga memandang dengan takjub pertunjukan tersebut dari belakang panggung.

"gomen, kalian pasti lelah menunggu pementasanku sampai selesai," ucap Sugizo pada istrinya seteah pertunjukan selesai.

"Tidak apa-apa suamiku. Lagipula itu tadi pementasan yang sangat indah. Seperti biasa, kau selalu bermain dengan bagus," puji istrinya tulus.

"Arigato istriku. Apa kau suka pementasan tou-san, nak?," Sugizo berjongkok di depan Saga.

"Hm...kau hebat..o-otosan!," jawab Saga malu-malu.

"Arigato..," Kehangatan menyelubungi diri Sugizo karena akhirnya Saga mau memanggilnya ayah. Sugizo memeluk erat Saga sambil tersenyum kearah Uruha yang kemudian menyambutnya dengan senyuman pula.

=o=

**10 Tahun Kemudian**

"Wah, kau cantik sekali!," Saga memandang tanpa mengedipkan mata pada Uruha yang mengenakan kimono bangsawan putri dengan anggunnya. Ia memutari tubuh Uruha, mengamatinya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Arigato Sagachi, tapi jangan memandangiku seperti mau menelanjangi begitu. Aku jadi semakin gugup," Uruha menjadi salah tingkah dengan perlakuan adik tirinya itu.

"Aku hanya kagum padamu. Tidak usah gugup! Ini kan bukan pertamakalinya dirimu melakukan pementasan. Kau pasti akan melakukannya dengan baik," Saga memegang bahu Uruha berusaha memberi semangat dan menenangkannya.

"Hmm..kau benar. Wakatta, aku harus memulai pertunjukan sekarang..," Uruha kemudian memasuki panggung dan memulai pertunjukannya.

Saga mengamati setiap gerak-gerik Uruha di panggung sambil tersenyum. Ia sangat mengagumi kakaknya. Saga merasa bahwa Uruha mewarisi bakat dari Sugizo. Tak lama kemudian babak pertama telah selesai. Uruha pun kembali ke belakang panggung.

"Uruha, wajahmu pucat!", Saga mengamati wajah Uruha yang kelihatan tidak sehat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit lelah," Uruha tersenyum lemah.

"Tapi aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Akhir-akhir ini kesehatanmu kurang baik..," Saga berwajah cemas.

"Sudahlah! Aku harus menyelesaikan pertunjukan. Jangan terlalu khawatir," Uruha menepuk bahu Saga. Ia lalu kembali ke panggung.

Setiap pergantian set, Saga melihat wajah Uruha semakin pucat. Ia benar-benar mencemaskan Uruha dan tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Saat pertunjukan telah berakhir, Uruha menghampiri Saga. Ia merasa tubuhnya mulai lemah dan kesulitan bernapas. Dadanya serasa terhimpit.

"Saga…," Uruha memanggil lemah Saga lalu jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

=0=

"Uruha, ini buku-buku PR dari sensei-mu!," Saga menyerahkan setumpuk buku tugas dari guru Uruha.

"Arigato Sagachi. Gomen, aku jadi merepotkanmu," Uruha bernada menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita kan satu sekolah, apa salahnya aku membawakan buku-buku tugasmu", Saga mengambil duduk disamping futon Uruha.

"Hah...kalo saja tubuhku tidak lemah, aku tidak akan merepotkanmu terus," Uruha mendesah pelan.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu! Kau kan kakakku, jadi wajar saja kalau aku membantumu. Itu gunanya saudara. Kau kan pernah bilang bahwa kita akan selalu saling membutuhkan. Agar cepat sehat lagi, maka kau harus istirahat karena aku membutuhkanmu untuk menemaniku saat hujan. Kau tahu kan aku takut suara petir hahahaha..." Saga tertawa renyah.

"Hahahahaha… kau ini lucu," Uruha mencubit kedua pipi Saga dengan pelan.

"Aww… ittai yo! Kau ini masih memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil," Saga memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Oh, kau marah? Jadi kau berani marah pada kakakmu!? Coba saja kalau kau berani!," Uruha pura-pura tersinggung pada Saga.

"Ugh….," Saga memasang wajah cemberut. Ia lalu merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Uruha.

"Hei..tempat tidurku jadi sempit tahu! Sana geser!," Uruha mendorong tubuh Saga menjauh, tapi Saga tidak bergeming. Ia malahan semakin mendesak Uruha. Mereka jadi seperti 2 anak kecil yang berebut tempat tidur.

"Hahahha..kau tidak bisa mengusirku kan?," Saga tertawa puas.

"kau ini..!," Uruha pura-pura memasang wajah kesal. Ia lalu menggelitiki pinggang Saga.

"Ahahahhaha..geli tahu! Jangan..ahahahaha.. Iya ampun deh!," Saga tertawa sambil menghindari gelitikan Uruha.

"Anak baik," Uruha membelai rambut Saga lalu memeluknya. Membenamkan kepala Saga ke dadanya.

Harum tubuh Uruha dapat tercium oleh indera penciuman Saga. Bau tubuh yang selalu disukainya. Aroma lavender yang selalu menenangkan. "Kakak...bau tubuhmu..aku sangat menyukainya," Saga mengeratkan pelukannya pada Uruha.

Hal itu membuat sesuatu di dalam dada Uruha berdetak semakin cepat hingga Saga dapat mendengar detak jantung Uruha.

"Hey Uru, kenapa jantungmu berdetak kencang?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir karena jantungku berpenyakitan, maka tak punya detak jantung? Aku kan belum mati. Tapi...mungkin sebentar lagi", Uruha tersenyum kecut.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Jangan bicara kematian! Aku tidak suka...," Saga kemudian berdiri dan berlalu meninggalkan Uruha. Saga sangat benci jika Uruha berbicara tentang kematian. Bagaimanapun ia tak ingin ditinggalkan secepat itu oleh Uruha.

"Saga..," panggil Uruha pelan pada Saga yang tak mempedulikannya dengan tetap menghilang dibalik pintu. Uruha hanya bisa memandang punggungnya dengan wajah menyesal.

=0=

**Flashback**

_Malam itu hujan turun dengan derasnya. Kilat menyambar-nyambar dan suara petir menggelegar bersahut-sahutan, membuat Uruha terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia teringat adik barunya karena Saga takut dengan suara petir. Tak lama kemudian pintu kamarnya dibuka dan tampak sosok Saga kecil berdiri di depan kamarnya._

"_Uruha, boleh aku tidur denganmu? Aku takut," wajah Saga tampak pucat ketakutan. Airmata membasahi kedua pipinya._

"_Kemarilah!," Uruha memanggilnya._

_Saga lalu mendatanginya dan duduk disamping kakaknya. Uruha mengusap pipi Saga yang basah oleh airmata lalu meraih tubuh kecil itu dalam pelukannya, mengajaknya berbaring bersama._

"_Uru…aku benci hujan. Kenapa harus ada hujan? Suara petirnya sangat menakutkan," Saga memeluk Uruha dengan kencang._

"_Aku suka hujan. Memang suara petirnya menakutkan, tapi suara air hujan yang turun ke bumi sangat indah. Seperti suara alunan melodi sebuah lagu. Coba dengarkanlah baik-baik!"_

"_Tidak..aku tetap takut suara petirnya!"_

"_Hmm..baiklah.. Sekarang kau tidur saja. Jangan takut, aku akan menjagamu," Uruha menutup telinga Saga dengan tangannya supaya Saga tidak mendengar suara petir diluar. Saga pun memejamkan matanya dan akhirnya tertidur._

**Present**

Uruha terbangun di malam hari karena suara petir yang menggelegar. Ia teringat Saga. Sama seperti ketika kecil dulu, hingga sekarang pun Saga masih takut dengan suara petir. Uruha hanya mendesah ketika lama menunggu, Saga tak muncul juga. Biasanya Saga akan datang menghampiri dan meminta tidur di kamarnya. Tapi, malam ini tidak begitu.

"Apakah Saga masih marah padaku?," pikirnya.

Uruha kemudian bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Ia berjalan pelan keluar menuju kamar Saga yang letaknya tepat di samping kamarnya. Ketika sampai di depan kamar Saga ia hanya berdiri disana beberapa saat. Dengan ragu-ragu, kemudian ia membuka pintu kamar Saga. Uruha melihat Saga tidur bergelung di atas futon sambil menutupi kedua telinganya dengan selimut. Ia kemudian mendekati Saga.

"Saga!," Uruha menyentuh pelan bahu Saga yang bergetar.

Saga membuka matanya. Ketika melihat Uruha, ia tak menghiraukannya. Biasanya Saga akan langsung memeluk Uruha, tapi tidak kali ini. Uruha tidak mempedulikan reaksi Saga. Ia langsung meraih tubuh Saga dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya hingga Saga tertidur sama seperti yang selalu dilakukannya.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : **Rhythm of the Heart**

Chapter : 3

Author : Daiichi aka Yukishima

Rating : T

Genre : Fluff, Angst, incest, yaoi, crack pair

Fandom : Saga X Uruha, the GazettE, Alice Nine, Sugizo, OC, OOC

Disclaimer : They are mine...*ditabok paha Uru*

Note : Bosen aja ma pairing yang udah umum. Gw lagi pengen pairingin 2 swamiku yang sama2 sekseh, jadi dilarang keras protes :D

Jika ada perubahan nama untuk penyesuaian aja ^^;

=0=

Hari ini akhirnya Uruha bisa masuk sekolah lagi setelah beberapa hari dirinya absen karena sakit. Udara yang cukup panas sebenarnya membuat Uruha merasa malas untuk keluar. Tapi bagaimanapun ia ingin mencari adik kesayangannya Saga. Karena itu saat istirahat tiba ia mencari-cari Saga. Biasanya Saga suka menyendiri di atap sekolah karena Saga tidak mudah bergaul sehingga membuatnya tak mempunyai banyak teman. Oleh karena itu Uruha menuju kesana karena sudah hafal kebiasaannya. Sesampainya disana, Uruha menghentikan langkah dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu menuju atap sekolah lebih lebar lagi. Pandangan matanya terpaku pada apa yang terlihat di hadapannya. Meskipun jaraknya tidak terlalu dekat tapi ia dapat melihat dengan jelas Saga sedang berciuman dengan seorang gadis. Bukan hanya ciuman sekedar menempelkan bibir, tapi ciuman disertai lumatan bibir yang panas dari kedua insan berlainan jenis tersebut. Uruha hanya menatap pemandangan itu tanpa berkedip. Tak lama kemudian ia lalu berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu karena merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dadanya. Entah mengapa jantungnya terasa ngilu dan bagai ditusuk-tusuk benda tajam yang tak kasat mata. Ada perasaan marah dan tak senang melihat pemandangan yang tak sengaja dilihatnya tadi.

"Siapa gadis itu? Apa itu kekasihnya? Kenapa dia tak pernah bercerita kalau sudah mempunyai kekasih padahal kami ini sangat dekat," Uruha bertanya-tanya dalam hati. "Ah, ternyata dia sekarang sudah besar. Saga beruntung sekali sudah mempunyai kekasih. Semoga dia gadis yang baik", Uruha tersenyum getir. "Sakit.. Kenapa rasanya sakit? Tapi…kenapa rasanya berbeda dengan yang biasanya? Mungkin aku harus mencari udara segar. Benar..nanti pasti akan sembuh," Uruha memegangi dadanya lagi.

Ia berjalan menuruni tangga dengan gontai kemudian menuju halaman sekolah. Perlahan Uruha merebahkan tubuhnya diatas rerumputan di bawah pohon pinus. Cukup lama matanya memandang kosong pada langit di atasnya yang berwarna biru.

"Kenapa rasanya masih sakit? Hah…bagaimana ini? Apa penyakitku bertambah parah," Ia melepaskan blazer seragamnya dan mengendurkan dasinya agar bisa bernafas lebih lega. Namun sepertinya pemuda cantik itu masih belum memahami rasa sakit yang sekarang menderanya. Uruha menghela nafas panjang lalu memejamkan mata. Hembusan angin sejuk akhirnya membuatnya jatuh tertidur.

=0=

Uruha terbangun dari tidurnya. Matahari di ufuk Barat sudah mulai bersemu kejinggaan. Ia kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon pinus di dekatmya. Pandangannya menyusuri setiap detil pemandangan di sekitarnya.

Ada seekor kupu-kupu berwarna violet hinggap di bahunya. Ia menyentuhnya perlahan supaya tidak terbang. Sayapnya cantik dan sehalus beludru. Uruha teringat Saga. Benar, Saga sangat menyukai kupu-kupu. Waktu kecil mereka berdua suka bermain di halaman rumah dan kadang mencari kupu-kupu.

**Flashback**

"_Uru, lihat kupu-kupu itu cantik sekali. Aku akan menangkapnya," Saga berlarian mengejar kupu-kupu berwarna ungu yang terbang ke atas pohon._

"_Saga, hati-hati..nanti kamu jatuh!," Uruha mencemaskan Saga yang naik keatas pohon maple demi menangkap kupu-kupu itu._

"_Lihat! Aku berhasil mendapatkannya!," Saga tersenyum puas sambil menunjukkan kupu-kupu di tangannya yang baru saja ditangkapnya._

"_Kau ini! Aku kan sudah memperingatkanmu. Bagaimana kalau tadi kau jatuh?," Uruha memasang wajah cemas._

"_Ehehehehe..gomen nii-san. Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Lihat, kupu-kupu ini cantik bukan?," Saga menunjukkan kupu-kupu hasil tangkapannya pada Uruha._

"_Iya, dia sangat cantik juga anggun. Tapi kupu-kupu adalah hewan yang rapuh," pandangan mata Uruha melembut._

"_Eh?," pandangan mata Saga penuh tanda tanya._

"_Apa kau tak melihat sayapnya yang begitu tipis? Kalau memegangnya terlalu keras, sayapnya akan robek. Jadi kau harus menyentuhnya dengan lembut," Uruha menjelaskan."Dia akan lebih indah jika hidup dengan bebas di alam terbuka._

"_Oniisan, kupu-kupu ini mirip denganmu," ujar Saga dengan polosnya._

"_Apa maksudmu?," Uruha keheranan._

"_Uhm..kupu-kupu ungu yang cantik. Terlihat anggun sekaligus rapuh. Aku harus berhati-hati menyentuhnya supaya sayapnya tidak robek," Saga kemudian melepaskan kupu-kupu itu. Membiarkannya terbang lagi ke alam bebas._

=0=

"Kau kemana saja, baru pulang? Kupikir tadi malahan sudah pulang lebih dulu," Saga mengikuti Uruha hingga ke kamarnya.

"Tadi aku ketiduran lumayan lama di halaman sekolah," jawab Uruha sambil melepas baju seragamnya.

Saga memperhatikan tubuh setengah telanjang Uruha sambil menahan nafas. Ia memang sudah sering melihat Uruha tanpa sehelai pakaian yang melekat, tapi tidak pernah memperhatikannya seperti sekarang. Tubuh yang tinggi dan sintal, kulit halus yang berwarna seputih susu, lekuk tubuh yang sempurna namun telah menunjukkan tubuh seorang pria dewasa, tidak seperti dirinya yang masih remaja.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?," tanya Uruha sambil mengenakan hakamanya. Ia kemudian mendekati Saga. "Kau tidak sedang memikirkan hal-hal mesum saat memandang tubuhku kan? Anak kecil tidak boleh berpikiran mesum," Uruha menyeringai sambil menyentuhkan jarinya dan menyusuri leher Saga yang membuat jantung Saga berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"K-kau yang mesum! Aku…sudah sering melihat tubuhmu kan… Lagipula, aku bukan..anak kecil lagi," ucap Saga dengan gugup. Kata-kata Saga sedikit tertahan dan nafasnya mulai berat karena sentuhan sang kakak tersebut.

"Benar juga hahahaha... Lagipula kamu masih kecil," Uruha tertawa kecil menggoda adiknya itu.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!," protes Saga.

"Hahaha...iya deh. Ya sudah, aku mau mandi dulu," Uruha meninggalkan Saga yang masih mencoba menenangkan debaran hatinya yang tak menentu.

=0=

Selesai mandi, Uruha berjalan melewati lorong yang menuju ke kamarnya. Rumah itu berukuran besar dan mempunyai lorong-lorong panjang untuk menuju setiap bagian rumah. Saat melewati ruang perpustakaan, Uruha berhenti sejenak karena mendengar suara Sugizo dan Ayumi.

"Kapan kita akan mengatakannya pada Takashi bahwa kau adalah ayah kandungnya? Selama ini yang tahu Yoshiki adalah ayahnya meskipun Takashi tidak pernah mengenalnya dekat karena Yoshiki meninggalkanku ketika anak itu masih berusia 3 tahun", Ayumi berkata dengan pelan.

"Entahlah, aku ingin segera mengatakannya, tapi menunggu waktu yang tepat saja. Bagaimanapun dia adalah anakku juga selain Kouyou. Tapi, bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Takashi? Bagaimana juga dengan Kouyou? Apa aku harus mengatakan bahwa ayahnya berselingkuh dengan perempuan lain hingga menghasilkan anak saat ibunya sedang sakit-sakitan? Haaah…," Sugizo kemudian mendesah dan memijit-mijit pelipisnya.

"Aku merasa bersalah pada istrimu, pada Kouyou juga Takashi. Tapi, aku tak bisa menolak bahwa diriku ini selalu mencintaimu, Sugizo..," Ayumi mulai terisak. Perasaan bersalah menyelimuti hatinya.

"Sudahlah, kau juga tak sepenuhnya salah. Seharusnya aku dulu bertindak tegas dengan menikahimu dari awal, bukan pasrah begitu saja saat dijodohkan dengan Kaori. Aku akan memikirkan bagaimana cara menjelaskan pada mereka," Sugizo berusaha menenangkan Ayumi dengan mengusap-usap punggung perempuan paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu.

Sementara itu Uruha yang mendengar percakapan mereka hanya terdiam tak percaya.

"Ini tidak benar kan? Tou-san…kau...kau tega melakukan itu pada Kaa-san dan diriku. Dan Ayumi-san..perempuan itu, dia simpanan ayahku saat ibu masih menjadi istrinya? Saga….dia benar-benar adik kandungku? Dalam tubuh kami mengalir darah yang sama?," perasaan Uruha bercampur-aduk menjadi satu antara marah, benci, kecewa, dan bingung harus berbuat apa. Ia kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu menuju kamarnya untuk menenangkan pikiran.

=0=

Uruha berbaring sendirian di atas futonnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamar di atasnya. Ia masih teringat dan tak percaya dengan apa yang telah di dengarnya. Pandangan matanya menerawang.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Tou-san...kenapa kau tega mengkhianati Kaa-san? Kenapa kau juga membohongiku selama ini? Kupikir kau mencintai kaa-san, ternyata hanya mempermainkan perasaannya. Selama ini aku telah berusaha menjadi sempurna bagimu karena aku sangat menghormatimu. Sekarang, masih pantaskah? Apa gunanya semua usahaku agar menjadi seperti dirimu?! Aku...aku membencimu dan juga perempuan itu!" Uruha melempar vas bunga yang berada didekatnya hingga hancur berkeping-keping."Saga.. Apa aku juga harus membencimu?"

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : **Rhythm of the Heart**

Chapter : 4

Author : Daiichi aka Yukishima

Rating : M

Genre : Fluff, Angst, incest, yaoi, crack pair

Fandom : Saga X Uruha, the GazettE, Alice Nine, Sugizo, OC, OOC

Disclaimer : They are mine...*ditabok paha Uru*

Note : Bosen aja ma pairing yang udah umum. Gw lagi pengen pairingin 2 swamiku yang sama2 sekseh, jadi dilarang keras protes :D

Jika ada perubahan nama untuk penyesuaian aja ^^;

=0=

Saga jarang melihat Uruha akhir-akhir ini. Uruha lebih sering berlatih diluar rumah. Saat pementasan pun Saga tak diajak, padahal biasanya Uruha tak pernah absen mengajak otouto-nya kemanapun ia pergi. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini Uruha selalu berangkat dan pulang sekolah lebih dulu, padahal biasanya mereka selalu bersama. Sesampainya dirumah, Uruha pun langsung masuk kamar dan mengunci diri disana seakan tak mengijinkan seorangpun masuk mengganggunya. Padahal selama ini kamar itu tak pernah dikunci, sehingga Saga bisa bebas keluar masuk.

Kali ini kembali Saga kecewa ketika mendapati kamar sang kakak terkunci dari dalam. Saga merasa ragu untuk mengetuk pintu karena mungkin Uruha sedang beristirahat atau ingin menyendiri, begitu yang dipikirkannya. Ia benar-benar merindukan saat-saat mereka bisa bersama karena hanya Uruha yang selalu menemaninya. Saat Saga akan beranjak pergi, tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dan muncul sosok Uruha.

"Nii-san! Kau mau kemana?," tanya Saga ketika melihat Uruha sepertinya akan keluar rumah.

"Aku ada pementasan hari ini," jawab Uruha datar tanpa memandang ke Saga.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Biasanya kau selalu memintaku melihat pertunjukanmu," Saga nampak kecewa.

"Gomen, aku lupa. Lagipula kau pasti punya urusan sendiri. Tak perlu harus selalu datang ke setiap pertunjukanku!," Uruha berjalan tanpa mempedulikan Saga yang mengikutinya.

"Walaupun ada urusan apapun, aku akan membatalkannya karena kau lebih penting dari apapun", ucap Saga dengan nada tinggi.

"Jangan bodoh! Kau kan sudah punya kekasih. Berkencan dan bersenang-senanglah dengannya," bibir indah Uruha mengucapkannya dengan nada sinis.

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu?," Saga tampak terkejut karena selama ini ia menyembunyikan dari sang kakak.

"Tentu saja. Aku ini kakakmu!"

"Apa kau tidak suka aku punya kekasih? Kalau kau tidak suka, aku akan memutuskannya," kata Saga dengan putus asa. Ia tak ingin Uruha membencinya.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu. Kau sudah besar. Lakukan saja apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Tak perlu selalu mengekor padaku," ucap Uruha dengan ketus.

"Tentu saja akan kulakukan kalau kau yang memintanya karena kau lebih penting dari segalanya!," ucap Saga dengan emosional.

"Jangan bersikap bodoh! Kau ini laki-laki jadi bersikaplah sebagai laki-laki sejati. Jangan pernah sekalipun mempermainkan perasaan perempuan!," baru kali ini Uruha membentak adiknya padahal sebelumnya tak pernah dilakukannya. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Tunggu..nii-san, kau berangkat dengan siapa? Akan kuantarkan!," Saga memegang lengan Uruha untuk menahannya pergi.

"Ada sopir yang akan mengantar. Tolong lepaskan aku!," Uruha memandang tajam Saga.

"Wakarimashita," Saga berkata dengan lirih. Ia lalu melepaskan Uruha dan memandang punggungnya dengan wajah sedih.

=0=

Tanpa berpikir lama, beberapa hari kemudian Saga telah memutuskan hubungan dengan kekasihnya demi Uruha tak peduli kakaknya itu telah melarangnya. Baginya tidak masalah jika tak memiliki kekasih lagi asalkan ada Uruha disampingnya. Lagipula selama ini ia terpaksa menerima gadis itu sebagai kekasihnya karena tidak tega saja. Tapi Saga pikir hal ini akan semakin menyakiti hati kekasihnya jika ia tak sungguh-sungguh mencintainya.

Saga berharap agar Uruha kembali seperti dulu, menjadi kakak yang penuh dengan kehangatan dan selalu menemaninya disaat apapun. Tapi walaupun ia telah memutuskan kekasihnya, dan hari demi hari pun telah berlalu, Uruha tak bergeming sedikitpun. Uruha tetap tak mempedulikannya dan semakin menjauh. Saga merasa semakin kesepian, seolah ada bagian dari hatinya yang hilang ketika tak ada Uruha. Meskipun dirinya tak memiliki teman, asalkan ada Uruha itu sudah cukup baginya. Ia menunggu Uruha di depan pintu kamar. Selalu menunggu hari demi hari. Tak peduli rasa letih yang mendera hatinya. Rasa kerinduan dan sakit yang membuncah karena sang kakak mengabaikan dirinya. Akhirnya penantian Saga tak sia-sia. Malam itu Uruha tiba. Pemuda cantik ini melihat Saga yang tertidur di depan kamarnya.

"Bangun!," Uruha membangunkan Saga dengan nada dingin.

"Uruha, kau sudah pulang?," Saga menggosok matanya yang masih mengantuk. Ia tersenyum pada Uruha.

"Aku mau masuk kamar. Kau menghalangi jalan," Uruha tetap tak mempedulikan Saga. Nada bicaranya terdengar kasar. Saga kemudian menyingkir, memberi jalan masuk Uruha. Saat Uruha masuk ke kamarnya dan hendak menutup pintu, Saga menahannya. Ia memaksa ikut masuk. "Apa-apaan kau ini?," Uruha berkata dengan nada tinggi.

"kau ini kenapa Uru? Biasanya aku juga sering masuk kamarmu bahkan tidur disini. Kenapa sekarang kau marah? Aku juga sudah memutuskan kekasihku. Tolong katakan apa salahku? Jangan memperlakukanku seperti. Kumohon..," mata Saga mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia lalu memeluk erat Uruha.

"Aku tak pernah memintamu melakukannya," Uruha melepaskan pelukan Saga dengan kasar dan tersenyum sinis. "Sebenarnya apa maumu? Apa kau jatuh cinta padaku? Kau ingin jadi kekasihku?," matanya menatap tajam iris caramel Saga. "Hah..apa kau lupa kalau kita ini saudara? Yah..walaupun hanya saudara tiri"

"Apa maksudmu?," Saga mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti. Walaupun begitu ada desiran aneh di dalam dadanya ketika mendengar ucapan Uruha. Benarkah sebenarnya ia mencintai kakaknya sendiri? Bukankah ini sesuatu yang terlarang karena mereka bersaudara dan sesama laki-laki pula? Begitu yang terbersit dalam pikiran Saga.

"Jadi kau tidak mencintaiku? Lalu untuk apa kau selalu menguntitku?"

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu karena kau kakakku. Aku.."

"Cukup!," uruha memotong perkataan Saga. "Baiklah kalau begitu! Aku akan membantumu agar mengetahui bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebenarnya."

Uruha kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Saga, memerangkap tubuh kurus sang adik ke pintu sambil mengunci pintu kamarnya. Setelah itu, ia menyentuh bibir Saga dengan bibirnya. Sebuah kecupan yang lembut. Saga terkejut dengan yang dilakukan Uruha padanya, meskipun di sisi lain ia merasakan getaran yang lain dalam dirinya. Bibir indah Uruha telah menyentuhnya. Seperti yang dibayangkannya, bibir itu manis dan lembut. Debaran aneh itu semakin membuatnya bingung.

"Uru, apa yang telah kau lakukan? Kau bilang kita saudara bukan?," wajahnya merona dan penuh tanda tanya setelah Uruha melepaskan ciumannya.

Uruha tidak menjawab pertanyaan Saga. Sekali lagi ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium Saga, bukan sekedar sentuhan tapi ciuman dengan penuh perasaan dan gairah. Ciuman yang membuat jantung keduanya berdetak lebih kencang. Ciuman dan lumatan yang lama dan mendalam hingga keduanya memerlukan udara untuk bernafas sejenak. Setelah itu, mereka kembali menyatukan bibir. Saga membuka bibirnya, mengijinkan Uruha menghisap ujung bibirnya, memasukkan lidahnya, menjelajahi Saga lebih dalam lagi. Kedua tangan Saga menyentuh dada Uruha dan mencengkeram kuat bagian depan kemejanya.

"U-ru...aku..hah..hah... I-ini..salah...!," nafas Saga tak beraturan setelah ciuman itu. Kedua tangannya masih menyentuh dada Uruha. Wajahnya tampak bersemu merah kembali. Uruha mengusap pelan sudut bibir Saga dan tersenyum lembut. Ia kemudian membimbing Saga ke atas futon dan merebahkan tubuh Saga disana. "Uruha...kita ini..saudara bukan?"

"Kau juga tahu bahwa kita ini hanya saudara tiri," seringai tipis tersemat di bibir indah Uruha.

"Demo..."

"Bukankah kau menyukaiku?", Uruha menatap tajam Saga.

"Ten-tu saja.. aku menyukai dan menyayangimu... karena k-kau kakakku..," ucap Saga dengan gugup. "Ta..."

Uruha menghentikan perkataan Saga dengan menyentuh bibir itu lagi. Ia kemudian berada diatas Saga, menindih tubuh kururs itu tanpa menghentikan ciumannya. Sementara Saga semakin kehilangan kesadaran dirinya karena sentuhan-sentuhan Uruha yang menelusuri setiap bagian sensitif tubuhnya.

U-uru...ahn...," walaupun logika Saga mengatakan ini salah tapi tubuhnya merespon sebaliknya. Ia menyukai sentuhan-sentuhan kakaknya. Akhirnya semua akal sehatnya terkalahkan oleh nafsu dan perasaan.

Saga mendesah pelan ketika sentuhan tangan Uruha di lehernya tergantikan dengan kecupan dan hisapan serta sapuan lidah. Bahkan dirinya hanya menurut saja ketika Uruha mulai melepaskan pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya satu demi satu hingga tiada lagi sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Saga dan Uruha kini tak terhalangi apapun. Dirinya bisa melihat tubuh indah Uruha secara utuh. Saga merasa malu ketika Uruha memandangi tubuh telanjangna. Pipinya bersemu merah. Uruha kemudian menyentuh miliknya yang mulai menegang. Mulut dan lidah Uruha bermain-main dengan milik Saga dengan irama pelan lalu berangsur-angsur mempercepatnya. Membuat Saga menggeliat dan mendesah tak beraturan.

Saat Uruha meletakkan jemarinya di bibir Saga, tanpa ragu Saga menghisapnya. Uruha pun semakin bergairah dengan permainan lidah Saga pada jari-jarinya. Ia lalu menggantikan jarinya dengan bibirnya. Menjelajahi lagi bibir Saga lebih dalam lalu perlahan menyusuri setiap inchi tubuhnya. Memberi sentuhan yang membangkitkan gairah, terutama sesuatu di antara pangkal paha Saga, sementara jari-jemarinya mengeksplorasi ke dalam bagian bawah tubuh Saga yang belum pernah tersentuh sekalipun.

"Argh...Uru..ittai!," Saga merintih pelan. Keringat mulai membasahi tubuhnya.

"Tenanglah. Sebentar lagi kau akan menyukainya!," bisik Uruha sedusif.

Saga memejamkan mata, menghirup bau harum rambut panjang na lembut Uruha yang jatuh ke wajahnya. Ia mendesah lagi ketika jari Uruha menyentuh sesuatu di dalam bagian tubuhnya yang semakin membangkitkan gairahnya.

"Sagachi..akan kuajarkan bagaimana kenikmatan yang sesungguhnya."

Uruha menatap lembut Saga. Ia kemudian memasuki tubuh Saga dengan perlahan. Saga merintih kesakitan. Menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri agar tidak berteriak. Wajahnya memucat dan keringatnya semakin mengalir deras. Ia belum pernah merasakan kesakitan seperti ini sebelumnya dan tak pernah berpikir bahwa pengalaman pertamanya akan sesakit ini. Bagaimanapun Saga adalah laki-laki, tentu saja liang penetrasinya akan berbeda dengan milik perempuan. Tanpa pelicin dan belum pernah dimasuki oleh siapapun membuat liang itu masih sangat sempit dan tentu saja akan sangat sakit ketika milik Uruha mencoba memasukinya untuk yang pertamakali. Saga mencengkeram kuat alas futon di bawahnya seakan hendak merobeknya. Walaupun tak ingin menangis, tapi airmata mengalir begitu saja dari sudut matanya. Uruha yang menyadarinya kemudian mencium sudut mata Saga. Ia berusaha menenangkan dan menghilangkan rasa sakit Saga dengan mencium bibir dan bagian-bagian sensitif Saga sekali lagi. Setelah itu mulai bergerak di dalam tubuh Saga dengan irama perlahan.

Semula Saga sama sekali tak merasakan kenyamanan karena rasa sakit yang masih mendera bagian analnya ketika Uruha terus saja menggerakkan miliknya tanpa peduli rintihan dari bibir mungil adiknya. Namun entah mengapa lama-kelamaan setiap pergesekan milik Uruha dengan dinding sempitnya membuat Saga mendesah dan mulai menikmati persetubuhan mereka.

"U-ruuu..ha.. aah... Disana..oooh.."

Setiap desahan dan erangan bukan lagi kesakitan tapi tergantikan oleh desahan kenikmatan ketika Uruha telah berhasil menyentuh titik sensitifnya. Entah berapa kali bibir Saga mendesah dan melantunkan nama Uruha. Tanpa sadar ia meraih tubuh Uruha, mendekatkan lagi tubuh mereka yang terhubung tanpa pembatas apapun. Menyatukan irama hati dua insan sesama jenis yang didalam tubuhnya mengalir darah yang sama, memanggil nama masing-masing ketika keduanya mencapai puncak bersamaan.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Title : **Rhythm of the Heart**

Chapter : 5

Author : Daiichi

Rating : T to M

Genre : Fluff, Angst, incest, yaoi, crack pair

Fandom : Saga X Uruha, the GazettE, Alice Nine, Sugizo, OC, OOC

Disclaimer : They are mine...*ditabok paha Uru*

Note : Bosen aja ma pairing yang udah umum. Gw lagi pengen pairingin 2 swamiku yang sama2 sekseh, jadi dilarang keras protes :D

Jika ada perubahan nama untuk penyesuaian aja ^^;

=0=

"Pergilah!," perintah Uruha dengan nada dingin sambil memunguti pakaian yang berserakan di lantai.

"A-apa?," Saga berusaha mencerna perkataan Uruha. Ia menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

"Kau tidak mendengarku? Pakailah lagi bajumu dan segera pergi dari sini!," Uruha melemparkan baju Saga dengan kasar.

"Tapi..kita baru saja... Ada apa denganmu Uruha?", wajah Saga nampak kebingungan.

Saga hanya terdiam dan menuruti perintah kakaknya ketika melihat tatapan dingin Uruha. Ia kemudian mengenakan pakaiannya. Benaknya penuh tanda tanya. Beberapa menit yang lalu Uruha bersikap manis dan mengajaknya bercinta. Ia telah menyerahkan kesucian dirinya, tapi sekarang Uruha berubah drastis kembali dingin dan kasar bahkan mengusirnya seakan tidak ada yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Kau telah mendapatkan yang kau inginkan, jadi sekarang pergilah!," Uruha membuka pintu kamarnya, mempersilakan Saga pergi.

"Uru... aku tidak mau pergi. Tolong, jangan usir diriku," Saga memeluk punggung Uruha.

"Lepaskan!," kata Uruha dengan kasar.

"Tidak!," Saga bersikukuh tak mau melepaskan pelukannya. Uruha mengibaskan tubuh Saga dengan kasar, mendorongnya keluar kamar. Ketika ia akan menutup pintu, Saga menghalanginya. "Tolong pergilah!," ucap Uruha dengan nada berat. Ia kemudian memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak. Tubuhnya mulai lemas. Uruha pun tak sadarkan diri.

"Nii-san..."

Dengan sigap Saga menangkap tubuh Uruha yang lebih besar darinya. Sedikit menyeret tubuh tak berdaya itu karena merasa berat lalu membaringkannya ke atas futon yang tadi mereka gunakan untuk bercinta.

'Uruha, kenapa kau seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi padamu?,'

Saga menyeka keringat yang mengalir di pelipis kakaknya menggunakan punggung tangannya dengan hati-hati. Remaja itu lalu merebahkan tubuh kurusnya disamping Uruha yang tak sadarkan diri sambil mengaitkan tangannya dengan jemari Uruha.

'Tangan yang biasanya hangat ini terasa begitu dingin,' batin Saga lagi.

Sementara itu Uruha memimpikan Saga dalam ketaksadarannya. Dirinya kembali lagi ke masa kecil, ketika hanya ada kemurnian dalam kasih sayang mereka tanpa ternodai hasrat dan kebencian. Hanya ada kelembutan di hati. Kepak sayap kupu-kupu yang mengitari keduanya menebarkan serbuk beludru yang halus, bagaikan tebaran benih cinta yang suci antara dua bersaudara, tak lebih dari itu.

"Saga..kaulah kupu-kupu itu, bukan diriku. Sayap yang seharusnya kusentuh dengan hati-hati dan lembut telah kurusak. Sayap itu kini telah terkoyak. Kupu-kupu itu tak dapat terbang lagi. Aku ingin kau merasakan kepedihan sama seperti yang kurasakan. Namun kenapa rasanya begitu sakit ketika melakukannya padamu?," Buliran bening airmata mengalir dari sudut mata Uruha dalam tidurnya.

"Uruha...," Saga menoleh ketika merasa Uruha bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam ketaksadarannya. Iapun menghapus airmata yang mengalir itu dengan jemarinya lalu mengecup lembut pipinya. "Tidurlah..nii-san."

=0=

Cuaca pagi yang cerah di musim semi. Kuncup dedaunan tumbuh dan bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan indahnya. Diantara bunga-bunga itu, Uruha dapat melihat beberapa kupu-kupu mengitarinya. Uruha tersenyum satir saat melihatnya dari jendela. Hidupnya kini tanpa tujuan. Ia merasa tak mungkin tinggal lagi dirumah ini. Rumah yang telah ditempatinya semenjak dilahirkan ke dunia. Rumah yang penuh kenangan seluruh hidupnya. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya tinggal satu atap dengan ayah yang telah membohongi dirinya dan juga telah mengkhianati ibunya beserta seorang perempuan yang telah merebut posisi ibunya hanya demi sebuah kata 'cinta'. Uruha membenci mereka, ayahnya Sugizo dan Ayumi yang telah melahirkan Saga, seseorang yang juga mengalir darah yang sama dengannya. Tapi yang paling dibenci Uruha adalah dirinya sendiri karena tak mampu membenci Saga. Hatinya pun bertambah sakit karena telah melukai Saga yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Dirinya telah menggunakan Saga untuk melampiaskan amarah dan dendam pada ayahnya dan juga Ayumi. Bagaimana mungkin Uruha bisa melakukan hal sekeji dan sehina ini dengan menyentuh otouto tersayangnya? Tapi rasa benci itu telah menguasai akal sehatnya dan Uruha bertekad tak peduli lagi dengan perasaan lain yang menjalari hatinya ketika ia menyentuh Saga. Bukan perasaan kakak terhadap adiknya, tapi sebuah perasaan yang ia sendiri pun berusaha mengingkarinya karena darah yang mengalir di antara mereka berdua sama. Selama ini mereka berdua selalu bersama sehingga ada rasa ketergantungan dan saling membutuhkan di antara mereka. Uruha telah menyadari bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada adiknya sendiri, namun entah bagaimana dengan perasaan Saga?

"Uruha, kau sudah bangun?," Saga muncul dari balik pintu kamar kemudian duduk di sampingnya. "Pemandangan yang indah..," ucap Saga sambil tersenyum.

Uruha masih tak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Uru... Apa kau marah? Kau boleh marah tapi kumohon jangan membenciku. Katakan apa salahku, tapi jangan mendiamkanku seperti ini," Saga meraih tangan kanan Uruha dan menyentuhkan ke pipinya. Merasakan lagi kelembutannya sambil memejamkan mata. Setelah membuka matanya, Saga memberanikan diri mendekatkan wajahnya pada Uruha dan mulai mengeliminasi bibir keduanya.

'Saga, gomenasai. Hontou ni gomenasai,' Uruha menahan keperihan sendiri dalam hati karena kebenciannya telah melukai dirinya sendiri begitu juga Saga. Kedua kelopak matanya masih terpejam menikmati sentuhan bibir Saga. Sekali lagi mereka menenggelamkan diri dalam gairah yang tak mudah dipadamkan lagi. Menelanjangi diri meraka masing-masing lalu melepaskan hasrat yang semakin meletup-letup karena sentuhan-sentuhan indera peraba dan pengecap antara keduanya.

=0=

Saga kembali kecewa karena Uruha kembali menghindarinya. Dirinya lagi-lagi menunggu tak pasti. Uruha lebih sering keluar dan kalaupun pulang ke rumah langsung mengunci diri di dalam kamar. Saga mencemaskan keadaan Uruha karena kondisi kesehatannya yang tidak seperti dirinya.

"Kenapa rambutmu diwarnai?," Saga terkejut ketika sepulang sekolah Uruha belum juga pulang, dan sore itu kakaknya baru sampai dirumah. Ia mendapati rambut Uruha kini berubah warna menjadi sewarna madu.

"Ingin saja," jawab Uruha santai.

"Tapi kau kan bermain kabuki. Seharusnya rambutmu tidak diwarnai. Bagaimana jika tou-san tahu?," wajah Saga menyiratkan kecemasan.

"Sudah telanjur. Apa terlihat jelek?"

"Tidak.. Sangat bagus. Sesuai denganmu.. Warna pirang madu yang manis dan lembut. Kau..terlihat cantik tapi juga tak menghilangkan ketampananmu," sepasang iris caramel Saga menatap kagum Uruha.

Saga membelai lembut rambut pirang madu itu. Setiap menyentuh bagian tubuh Uruha, debaran halus selalu merayapi hatinya. Uruha memegang tangannya dan menarik tubuh Saga mendekat. Memberikan kecupan di bibirnya dengan penuh hasrat. Lidahnya bermain-main didalam mulut Saga dengan liar. Saga juga merespon dengan sepenuh hati. Tubuh Saga serasa dialiri ribuan voltase listrik ketika tangan Uruha menelusup ke balik celananya dan meremas sesuatu miliknya. Uruha kemudian membaringkan tubuh Saga dan mengajaknya bercinta lagi, menyatukan tubuh tanpa ada pembatas apapun di antara mereka. Kembali dan terulang lagi. Saga tak dapat menolak setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Uruha atas tubuhnya.

=0=

Keesokan harinya Uruha mendatangi ayahnya di ruang keluarga. Ia duduk di hadapan Sugizo dan mulai bicara.

"Tou-san, aku ingin berhenti bermain kabuki..," ujar Uruha sambil memandang lurus kearah Sugizo.

"Apa maksudmu?," Sugizo tampak terkejut mendengar perkataan putra sulungnya.

"Betsuni. Aku hanya merasa tidak menyukainya. Selain itu, karena sudah lulus SMA maka aku ingin melanjutkan kuliah ke Tokyo. Sudah lama aku memikirkan hal ini. Jadi aku akan berangkat ke Tokyo besok pagi," jawab Uruha dengan tegas.

"Apa sudah kau pikirkan keputusanmu itu? Kau benar-benar tidak menyukainya?," Sugizo memandang tajam Uruha.

"Aku memang tidak menyukainya. Kalaupun selama ini aku bermain kabuki karena itu semua adalah keinginanmu. Aku ingin menyenangkan dan membuatmu bangga. Tapi sebenarnya aku ingin punya kehidupan sendiri dan melakukan hal yang kusukai," ujar Uruha sambil meremas hakamanya. Ia mengingkari hatinya sendiri. Sebenarnya Uruha sangat menyukai bermain kabuki. Ia sangat mencintai seni peran itu namun dirinya tak bisa lagi hidup dalam satu atap dengan Sugizo, Ayumi, dan Saga. Itu membuatnya semakin merasakan sakit karena rasa benci terhadap masa lalu orangtuanya. Uruha juga tak ingin semakin menyakiti Saga dengan apa yang selama ini dilakukannya. Biarlah Saga saja yang membencinya.

"Benar..itu memang keinginanku karena cuma kau anak laki-laki di keluarga kita. Sudah kewajibanmu sebagai anak untuk berbakti dan mewarisi tradisi keluarga!," Sugizo berkata dengan tegas. Bagaimana mungkin putra sulung kebanggaannya bersikap seperti itu. Menjadi orang yang tidak bertanggungjawab dengan meninggalkan begitu saja kewajibannya.

"Tou-san bisa meminta putramu yang lain untuk melakukannya," sahut Uruha.

"Apa?," Sugizo melebarkan mata tak percaya.

"Saga. Dia juga putra kandungmu bukan?", Uruha sedikit meninggikan suara hingga terdengar oleh Ayumi dan Saga yang sedang melewati ruangan itu. Ayumi terkejut, begitu pula Saga pun tak kalah terkejutnya.

"kau! Kenapa berkata seperti itu?!," tubuh Sugizo bergetar.

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya tou-san. Kau berselingkuh dengan Ayumi-san saat kaa-san masih ada dan menghasilkan seorang anak. Saga itu adikku.. Di dalam tubuh kami mengalir darah yang sama, milikmu, tou-san", ucap Uruha dengan nada bergetar. Uruha kemudian mengalihkan pandangan kearah Ayumi dan Saga yang memandang tak percaya didepan pintu. "maaf, aku permisi dulu!" Uruha beranjak meninggalkan Sugizo yang masih duduk di tempatnya dengan ekspresi menyesal. Ia melewati Ayumi yang meneteskan airmata.

"Kouyou!"

Ayumi memanggil lirih sambil menyentuh tangan Uruha tapi ditepiskannya. Bahkan tak menghiraukan Saga ketika melewatinya. Ia berlalu begitu menuju kamarnya.

"Uru! Uruha!," Saga kemudian berjalan mengikutinya sambil tetap memanggil nama kakaknya.

Uruha tak menghiraukannya.

"Uru!" Saga kemudian menarik tangan Uruha, menghentikannya ketika sampai di depan pintu kamar.

"Kenapa"," tanya Uruha dengan ekspresi dingin.

"I-itu bohong bukan?," Mata Saga berkaca-kaca.

"Tanyalah sendiri pada tou-san dan kaasan-mu kalau tidak percaya! Tapi mungkin mereka tidak akan mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Sudahlah!," Uruha tersenyum sinis.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku kalau sudah tahu? Bahkan kita telah... Kau...kau kejam Uru!," teriak pun saat ini Saga benar-benar merasa shock mendengar kenyataan pahit itu. Ia dan Uruha dialiri darah yang sama milik Sugizo padahal mereka telah melakukan hubungan yang terlarang.

"Memang aku sengaja melakukannya," Uruha menatap tajam Saga.

"Ta-tapi kenapa kau tega melakukannya padaku? Apa salahku?," Saga memandang nanar pada Uruha.

"Kau menyesal…otoutou?," Uruha mendekat dan membelai pipi Saga dengan lembut, bermaksud menciumnya.

"Jangan..," Saga membuang muka ke samping. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Kenapa sekarang menolakku? Padahal kita sering melakukannya," Uruha mencengkeram rahang Saga lalu melumat bibir mungil itu dengan paksa.

"Nii-san..jangan!," airmata Saga mulai mengalir deras.

"Jadi kau menyesal karena sudah tidur denganku? Tapi kita sudah telanjur melakukannya bukan?", bisik Uruha di telinga Saga.

"Tidak.. tidak…! Ini pasti bohong!," Saga menggeleng dengan keras. Ia menutupi kedua telinganya dengan tangan.

"Sekeras apapun kau mengingkari dan sebesar apapun menyesali, kita memang sudah bercinta. Kau mau tahu alasan diriku melakukannya? Aku hanya ingin membuat tou-san dan kaasan-mu menyesal atas perbuatan mereka pada kaasan-ku! Mereka harus merasakan juga penderitaan kaasan-ku melalui dirimu."

Uruha kemudian mencium bibir Saga yang terasa asin karena airmata. Ia menekan tubuh Saga ke tembok dan mulai mencumbu Saga yang masih diam terpaku.

"Aaahh…," Saga mendesah pelan ketika Uruha menyentuh miliknya yang masih tertutupi celana. Matanya terpejam dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka menikmati sentuhan Uruha.

"Kalian!?"

Pekikan Ayumi menghentikan cumbuan Uruha. Mata Ayumi melebar tak percaya. Saga terkejut ketika menyadari kehadiran ibunya. Sementara Uruha hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Sepertinya kita ketahuan. Gomen, kita tak bisa melanjutkan lagi..," Uruha mengecup bibir Saga lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Takashi..apa maksud semua ini? Jelaskan pada kaa-san!," cecar Ayumi tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi terluka di wajah putranya.

"Kaa-san..," gumam Saga lirih.

"Apa yang telah kalian lakukan di belakang kami?," Ayumi mulai histeris.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan dengan tou-san ketika okasan dari nii-san masih hidup?," tanya balik Saga.

"Takashi...," Ayumi menatap sendu putranya. "Aku.."

"Ini hukuman. Tuhan telah menghukum kalian melalui diriku. Sebaiknya kaa-san menerima itu," Saga lalu meninggalkan Ayumi menuju kamarnya.

Selama seharian Saga mengunci diri di dalam kamar, bahkan tak keluar ketika makan malam. Ia begitu terpukul menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya dan Uruha adalah sedarah padahal mereka telah melakukan hal yang terlarang.

"Besok dia pergi. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Uruha..apakah kau sebegitu membenci diriku?", Saga menghela nafas panjang lalu memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk menghilangkan kepedihan hatinya dalam tidur. Namun dirinya masih juga terjaga. Hanya bulir-bulir airmata yang mengalir dari sudut mata, menemaninya di kesunyian malam.

=0=

Pagi-pagi sekali Uruha mengemasi barang-barangnya dan bersiap akan pergi saat itu juga. Ia tak ingin bertemu siapapun disaat dirinya meninggalkan rumah tersebut. Uruha melangkah pelan keluar dari kamarnya. Sejenak ia berhenti di depan pintu. Pandangannya mengitari seluruh ruangan kamar. Ia menghela nafas panjang, lalu menutup pintunya dan berjalan keluar.

"Uruha!"

Saga muncul dari balik pintu kamar. Matanya sembab dan ada bayangan hitam di bawah mata menandakan dirinya tidak tidur semalaman. Uruha tak menghiraukan panggilan Saga. Ia terus berjalan tanpa mau berhenti.

"Jangan pergi!," tiba-tiba Saga memeluk punggungnya. "Aku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku! Kau boleh membenciku atau melakukan apa saja asal tetaplah disini…"

"Lepaskan! Aku harus pergi sekarang!," Uruha mencoba menepiskan pelukan Saga namun Saga bersikeras tetap memeluknya.

"Tidak…Uruha, aku tidak mau," Airmata Saga mulai membasahi punggung Uruha.

"Gomen, aku harus pergi!," Uruha mendorong tubuh Saga hingga terjatuh lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

Saga kemudian berdiri dan mengejar Uruha. Saat telah dihadapan Uruha, Saga memegang wajahnya dan mendekatkan pada dirinya. Menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan lembut ke bibir Uruha. Menyampaikan seluruh ketulusan hatinya lewat sentuhan itu.

"Aku tak menyesal kau telah menyentuhku, karena aku mencintaimu. Tak peduli siapa dirimu. Tak peduli bahwa darah yang mengalir ditubuh kita adalah sama. Hanya kau satu-satunya yang kucintai di dunia ini. Bukan sebagai saudara, tapi lebih dari itu. Bagiku,kau adalah kekasihku," ucap Saga setelah mengakhiri ciumannya. Matanya menatap lurus penuh ketulusan pada Uruha. Sedangkan Uruha hanya diam tak merespon apapun. Ia memandang dingin pada Saga, lalu melangkah pergi.

"Aku akan menunggumu. Kau pasti akan kembali kan…Uruha?," Saga menatap pilu kepergian Uruha. Menatap hingga punggung itu tak tampak lagi. "Kumohon..kembalilah padaku..."

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Title : **Rhythm of the Heart**

Chapter : 6

Author : Daiichi

Rating : T

Genre : Yaoi (bagi yg gak suka yaoi gak perlu memaksakan diri membaca :D) incest, Fluff, Angst, crack pair

Fandom : Saga X Uruha, the GazettE, Alice Nine, Sugizo, OC, OOC

Disclaimer : They are mine...*ditabok paha Uru*

Note : Bosen aja ma pairing yang udah umum. Gw lagi pengen pairingin 2 swamiku yang sama2 sekseh, jadi dilarang keras protes :D

Jika ada perubahan nama untuk penyesuaian aja ^^;

=0=

"_Setiap kali mendengar lagu itu, entah mengapa kembali mengingatkanku pada sesuatu. Alunan melodinya sederhana tapi sangat mendalam. Iramanya menyentuh hati, membuatku teringat padanya...seseorang yang kucintai namun tak bisa kumiliki...dan memang tak kan bisa kumiliki lagi"_

Saga duduk di beranda rumah sambil memandangi gerbang rumahnya. Setiap hari dirinya selalu melakukannya. Hari demi hari, entah berapa musim yang terlewati. Sepuluh tahun pun tahun telah berlalu. Ia selalu menunggu seseorang yang dicintainya dan berharap suatu hari sosok itu akan muncul lagi disana. Tapi, hingga kini Uruha tak juga kembali.

"Takashi.."

Sebuah panggilan membuyarkan lamunannya. Saga pun menoleh pada sumber suara tersebut. Seorang laki-laki tampan berwajah gaijin duduk disana sambil memegang alat musik tradisional koto.

"kau melamun lagi?"

"Shinji… Kenapa berhenti memainkannya?," tanya Saga.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggil Shinji. Panggil aku Tora!," lai-laki tampan berwajah gaijin itu memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Gomen.."

"Kau melamun lagi?"

"Aku hanya…," Saga mengalihkan pandangannya ke gerbang lagi.

"Kau masih juga memikirkannya? Kenapa harus menyiksa diri sendiri? Lupakan saja dia. Belum tentu juga dia memikirkanmu. Mungkin malah sudah melupakanmu."

"Mungkin benar yang kau katakan. Tapi aku akan tetap menunggunya. Aku percaya dia akan kembali karena disini rumahnya."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Apa kau tidak memberi kesempatan sedikitpun padaku untuk membuatmu bahagia? Tidak adakah sedikit ruang di hatimu untukku?"

"Hontou ni gomenasai…Tora-kun," Saga menatap ke dalam mata Tora penuh penyesalan.

"Haah..tidak apa-apa. paling tidak aku tetap menjadi temanmu," Tora tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, akan kumainkan lagu untukmu lagi..," ujar Tora sambil mulai memetik lagi alat musik kotonya.

"Domo..," ujar Saga lirih.

=0=

Titik-titik air mulai turun dari atas langit yang berwarna kelabu. Perlahan titik-titik air itu membesar, hujan pun turun dengan derasnya. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang madu duduk di dekat jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar sambil memandangi hujan yang turun membasahi bumi.

"Saga, apakah disana juga hujan? Apakah kau masih takut dengan suara petir? Siapa yang menggantikanku memelukmu disaat kau takut?," matanya menatap nanar keluar. Sebuah senyum pahit tersungging dibibir indahnya.

"Kouyou-kun," seorang perempuan cantik berambut panjang mendekatinya.

"Ryoko-chan..," Uruha menoleh padanya.

"Hujannya turun dengan deras. Kenapa jendelanya terbuka lebar? Kau tahu kan kondisi tubuhmu?," cemas Ryoko.

"Jendelanya belum lama kubuka. Aku hanya istirahat sejenak karena dari tadi mempersiapkan diri untuk besok," kilah Uruha.

"Jangan terlalu keras memaksakan diri. Kau kan harus banyak beristirahat! Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu," Ryoko memeluk bahu Uruha.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula aku harus segera menyelesaikan casting pemain karena harus segera syuting film. Tidak mungkin aku mengabaikan tanggungjawab," Uruha berusaha menghilangkan kecemasan Ryoko.

"Tentu saja khawatir karena aku istrimu. Semakin hari kondisimu semakin parah. Apa kau tidak memikirkanku? Setidaknya pikirkan anak kita", Ryoko mengelus perutnya yang membuncit.

"Gomen, membuatmu khawatir," Uruha kemudian menggenggam tangan Ryoko.

"Hmm… Ayo kita makan malam! Aku sudah menyiapkannya," Ryoko menggandeng tangan Uruha, mengajaknya menuju ruang makan.

"Banyak sekali. Ada perayaan apa?," Uruha menatap bingung ke meja makan.

"Kau lupa hari ini ulang tahun pernikahan kita?," wajah Ryoko nampak kecewa.

"Gomen Ryoko-chan, aku benar-benar lupa…," Uruha nampak menyesal pada istrinya.

"Wakarimashita. Akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk. Selain itu kondisi tubuhmu juga sedang tidak baik. Sudahlah, mari kita makan," Ryoko lalu tersenyum dan mengambilkan makanan untuk Uruha. Mereka kemudian makan tanpa banyak bicara.

"Aku kenyang," kata Uruha.

"Kenapa makanmu sedikit sekali? Apa makanannya tidak enak?"

"Tidak, masakanmu selalu enak. Aku memang sudah kenyang," Uruha tersenyum lemah.

"Kau sakit?," Ryoko menatap cemas wajah Uruha yang memucat.

Uruha diam tak menjawab. Ia memang sudah tak mampu menjawab lagi. Seluruh kesadarannya pun perlahan memudar.

"Uruha..."

=0=

"_Sesak. Dada ini terasa dihimpit batu yang besar. Sakit. Aku tak ingin bangun lagi, karena rasanya lebih sakit lagi. Saga, tubuh ini tak lagi memiliki jiwanya tanpa dirimu. Detak jantung ini telah lama berhenti karena hanya dirimulah yang bisa membuat jantung ini tetap berdetak."_

Karena keletihan bekerja, penyakit Uruha pun kambuh yang menyebabkannya tak sadarkan diri selama beberapa waktu. Dengan penuh kesabaran Ryoko menunggui suaminya dan berharap Uruha tidak mengalami hal yang buruk. Setelah pingsan cukup lama, perlahan Uruha membuka mata. Ia telah berada di kamarnya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Yokatta…," Ryoko menggenggam erat tangannya. Kedua bola mata indah perempuan itu berlinang airmata.

"Ryoko…gomenasai, aku selalu membuatmu cemas," ucap Uruha pelan.

"Asal kau baik-baik saja, aku sudah sangat bersyukur suamiku," ucap Ryoko sambil tersenyum tipis.

Ia memaklumi kondisi suaminya karena terlalu mencintainya. Dirinya sebenarnya juga sadar bahwa Uruha tak pernah sungguh-sungguh mencintainya. Ryoko merasa meskipun tubuh Uruha berada didekatnya tapi jiwanya entah kemana. Uruha selalu menatap kosong. Sesuatu didalam lelaki itu telah hilang darinya. Tapi mulut pendamping hidupnya itu selalu terkunci rapat, tak pernah menceritakan rahasia hatinya baik pada istrinya maupun orang lain.

'Tidak bisakah kau memandangku seorang?,' kata Ryoko dalam hati sambil membelai lembut wajah Uruha.

=0=

Uruha kini telah menjadi salah seorang sutradara film muda yang terkenal. Hari ini adalah pelaksanaan casting pemain. Ia melangkah pelan memasuki sebuah bangunan besar bertingkat 5 kemudian menuju lift. Saat tiba di lantai 4, ia bergegas memasuki ruangan yang paling ujung sebelah kanan lift.

"Gomenasai, aku terlambat!," ujarnya pada seorang laki-laki berambut hitam sebahu dan berpakaian hitam yang duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna putih. Di sebelahnya duduk seorang laki-laki berambut pirang pucat bertubuh lebih pendek.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami juga baru tiba. Iya kan Ruki?," sahutnya sambil menyenggol lengan laki-laki di sampingnya.

"Hai'," jawab Ruki singkat. "Ini skenarionya," Ruki menyerahkan scenario pada Uruha.

"Aku dengar dari istrimu kemarin kau sakit lagi. Bagaimana keadaanmu?", tanya Aoi pada Uruha.

"Ah, istriku terlalu berlebihan Shiroyama-san. Aku hanya sedikit kelelahan. Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa," Uruha tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku Shiroyama-san. Panggil saja Aoi. Hmm..syukurlah kalau kau sudah baikan," Aoi menepuk bahu Uruha pelan.

"Arigato Aoi. Tapi, kau kan produser disini."

"Hahahaha.. Kita ini kan berteman sejak kuliah. Kau tidak perlu sungkan padaku. Oh ya, dari kemarin kita belum menemukan pemeran utama pria yang sesuai. Tapi sekarang aku sudah menemukannya. Karena ini film historical, aku merasa tidak ada yang paling cocok memerankan Sozaburo Kano selain dia," ujar Aoi bersemangat.

"Aku percaya padamu saja. Biasanya kau selalu mempunyai insting yang kuat terhadap calon pemain. Seperti apa dia?," Uruha bertanya sambil membuka-buka berkas di tangannya.

"Tidak bisa begitu. Kau kan sutradaranya, jadi tanpa persetujuanmu aku tidak bisa memakainya. Aku hanya merekomendasikannya saja. Sebaiknya kau lihat dia dulu. Ah...Sebentar lagi dia datang."

"Aku akan melihat keluar dulu!," Ruki pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

Tak lama kemudian Ruki masuk lagi dengan seseorang bersamanya.

"Aoi, ini orang yang kaubicarakan!," ujar Ruki.

"Saga…"

Uruha terkejut ketika mengetahui orang yang dimaksudkan Aoi. Matanya menatap tanpa berkedip pada Saga. Seluruh kenangan bersama pemuda itu berkelebatan silih-berganti di dalam benaknya. Jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan kencang. Saga, sosok itu yang selama ini berada dipikirannya. Hanya nama Saga yang mendapat tempat terindah di lubuk hati terdalamnya tanpa seorangpun yang mengetahuinya karena Uruha tak pernah menceritakan pada siapapun bahkan pada Ryoko istrinya.

'Kau tetap indah seperti dulu. Tapi kenapa kau kelihatan tidak bahagia?,' batin Uruha saat menatap mata Saga.

"Kouyou, kau baik-baik saja?," Aoi menepuk bahu Uruha yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Hmm..mochiron," Uruha hanya mengangguk pelan. Panggilan Aoi menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Takashi-san, dia sutradara kita Takashima Kouyou," kata Aoi.

"Hajimemashite. Yoroshiku onegai shimazu!," Saga tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat pada Uruha.

"Kouyou, dia Sugihara Takashi. Aku menemukannya tanpa sengaja ketika melihat pertunjukan kabuki di Teater Nasional 2 hari yang lalu. Dia actor yang berbakat.," Aoi memperkenalkan Saga.

Uruha tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memberi salam balik tanpa tersenyum.

"Apa kau mau melihat aktingnya dulu?," Tanya Aoi kemudian.

"H-hai'..!," jawab Uruha dengan gugup. Uruha lalu membuka scenario di tangannya dan menyerahkan pada Saga. "Mainkan scene ke-15 ini!," pinta Uruha.

"Baiklah.."

Saga mulai membaca naskah. Beberapa waktu kemudian ia mulai memainkannya.

'Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Meskipun aku selalu memikirkannya tapi aku juga tak sanggup jika bertemu lagi. Aku akan selalu menyakitinya. Tapi alasan apa yang kupakai untuk menolak rekomendasi Aoi karena Saga berakting dengan sempurna? Saga…kenapa takdir selalu mempermainkan kita?,' Uruha memandang Saga dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

**TBC**

Kemarin ada yg tanya fb aku. add aja nama FB-ku : daiichi hikaru

Gomawo ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Title : **Rhythm of the Heart**

Chapter : 7

Author : Daiichi

Rating : M

Genre : Yaoi (bagi yg gak suka yaoi gak perlu memaksakan diri membaca :D) incest, Fluff, Angst, crack pair

Fandom : Saga X Uruha, the GazettE, Alice Nine, Sugizo, OC, OOC

Disclaimer : They are mine...*ditabok paha Uru*

Note : Bosen aja ma pairing yang udah umum. Gw lagi pengen pairingin 2 swamiku yang sama2 sekseh, jadi dilarang keras protes :D

Jika ada perubahan nama untuk penyesuaian aja ^^;

=0=

Uruha tak pernah melepaskan tatapannya pada setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan Saga. Sekian lama mereka tak bertemu. 10 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Berapa musim yang terlewati, semuanya berubah, namun tidak dengan sosok adiknya. Bayangan Saga remaja telah memudar karena kini ia terlihat dewasa, namun ia masih selalu indah di mata Uruha. Rasanya sungguh menyesakkan jika orang yang paling dicintainya ternyata memiliki hubungan darah dengannya. Meskipun selama ini Uruha telah berusaha keras membunuh perasaannya, namun ternyata itu semua sia-sia belaka. Ia tetap menyimpan rasa itu di dalam hatinya. Membuatnya telah menyakiti dirinya sendiri, begitu juga dengan Ryoko, perempuan cantik yang telah setia mendampingi hidupnya.

Sungguh Uruha ingin membalas perasaan cinta Ryoko, namun ia tak kuasa mengendalikan hatinya. Dan takdir itu telah mempermainkannya. Bertahun-tahun ia telah menyingkir sejauh mungkin dari hadapan Saga agar tak menyakitinya lebih jauh lagi. Namun kenapa secara tak terduga, orang yang selama ini ia rindukan muncul dihadapannya. Uruha semakin mengaguminya karena bakat yang dimiliki Saga, jauh melebihi dirinya dulu ketika masih bermain kabuki.

"Cukup!," Uruha meminta Saga mengakhiri performanya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?," tanya Aoi pada Uruha.

"Hmm..kau benar. Dia berakting bagus," Uruha mengangguk setuju.

"Jadi?," Aoi penasaran.

"Baiklah, sesuai keinginanmu. Dia akan menjadi pemeran utamanya," jawab Uruha datar.

"Sudah kuduga, kau akan menyetujuinya..," Aoi tersenyum puas. "Bagaimana Ruki?," tanya Aoi beralih pada laki-laki bertubuh mungil berambut pirang di sampingnya.

"Terserah kau saja," sahut Ruki santai.

"kau kan penulis skenarionya. Aku juga memerlukan pendapatmu."

"Dia sempurna. Ok, aku setuju," jawab Ruki mantap.

."Baiklah..," Aoi lalu mendekati Saga. "Omedetou! Sutradara menyukai aktingmu, jadi kau menjadi pemeran utama kita," Aoi menjabat tangan Saga.

"Arigato gozaimasu!," Saga membungkuk dengan sopan sambil melirik kearah Uruha yang sedang berbicara dengan Ruki.

Uruha sebenarnya menyadari bahwa sedari tadi mata Saga terpaku padanya, tapi ia berpura-pura tidak mempedulikannya. Bagaimanapun, Saga hanyalah kenangan masa lalunya yang menyedihkan. Begitu yang dipikirkan Uruha.

"Besok pagi datanglah lagi karena kita akan menandatangani kontrak kerjamu," pinta Aoi pada Saga.

"Hai. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu," Saga membungkuk hormat sekali lagi pada Aoi.

Ia melemparkan pandangan lagi kearah Uruha yang masih saja sibuk berdiskusi dengan Ruki seakan tak mempedulikan keberadaan dirinya. Saga hanya bisa menelan kekecewaan dan kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Sesaat setelah Saga pergi Uruha menyadarinya. Tentu saja karena sebenarnya ia memperhatikan Saga sejak tadi. Uruha hanya berpura-pura tak peduli saja.

"Permisi, aku keluar sebentar!," izinnya pada Ruki.

Uruha berjalan kearah pintu dan mengikuti Saga dari kejauhan hingga keluar dari studio tersebut. Ia kemudian mengintip dari balik pintu keluar. Disana Saga tak lagi sendiri. Ia bersama dengan seorang pemuda tampan berwajah gaijin dan bertubuh tinggi. Saga nampak ceria dan tertawa bersama teman dekatnya yang bernama Tora. Bahkan Uruha melihat saat laki-laki bertubuh tinggi bernama Tora merangkul bahu Saga dan membimbingnya memasuki mobil. Ada sebersit rasa sakit di dada Uruha. Benar, dirinya merasakan kecemburuan, rasa tak rela saat melihat Saga bersama orang lain.

"Apa yang kupikirkan ini? Saga berhak untuk bahagia. Dia juga bukan kekasihku. Tapi, rasanya sangat sakit..," Uruha menyandarkan punggung pada tembok di dekat pintu sambil memejamkan mata.

=0=

"Gomen, tadi aku tidak bisa menemanimu casting karena harus mengurus keperluan pertunjukanmu,"Tora memulai pembicaraan.

"Betsuni. Lagipula kau juga sibuk karena diriku. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena selalu merepotkanmu," ujar Saga.

"Ie. Itu sudah kewajibanku sebagai manajermu."

"Kalau begitu, besok kau harus menemaniku untuk menandatangani kontrak film."

"Tentu saja," sahut Tora. "Takashi, selamat atas keberhasilanmu! Sudah kuduga kau pasti akan mendapatkan peran itu," kata Tora dengan ceria.

"Arigato Tora. Aku sedang beruntung saja," Saga merendah.

"TIdak, kau memang hebat. Selama ini aku kan selalu melihat penampilanmu. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau Takashima Kouyou tidak sembarangan memilih pemeran untuk film-filmnya? Itu sebabnya dia menjadi salah satu sutradara yang diperhitungkan."

"Begitu ya?," Saga hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Hmm. Oiya, bagaimana kalau kita merayakan keberhasilanmu malam ini?", tanya Tora sambil tetap menatap ke depan kemudi.

"Tidak perlu Tora, aku ada keperluan malam ini", jawab Saga pelan.

"Kau ada keperluan apa?", Tora menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku mau ke rumah sutradara," sahut Saga tanpa menoleh.

"Bukannya besok kau ke sana lagi?"

"Iya, tapi aku ada urusan lain dengan sutradara," ujar Saga.

"Baiklah, nanti kuantarkan."

"tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu," tolak Saga.

"Uhm…kau tidak merepotkanku. Lagipula aku tak punya kesibukan hari ini," Tora tersenyum simpul.

"Terimakasih...tapi tidak usah," Saga kemudian melemparkan pandangan keluar jendela.

"ya sudah... nanti teleponlah aku jika ingin dijemput"

"Hmmm..," gumam Saga.

=0=

Malam itu Saga berdiri didepan sebuah rumah besar bercat putih bergaya modern. Ia termangu di depan pintu tanpa memencet bel selama beberapa waktu. Ada keraguan dihatinya untuk melakukannya. Akhirnya Sagapun memutuskan untuk memencet bel.

"Ya?," seorang perempuan cantik berambut panjang membukakan pintu.

Saga memandanginya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Dibenaknya timbul berbagai pertanyaan. Apalagi setelah melihat perempuan itu dalam kondisi mengandung.

"Konbanwa?," sapa Saga.

"Kau siapa?," tanya perempuan itu ramah.

"Apakah Takashima-san ada? Ehm..aku… Aku Sugihara Takashi, salah satu actor di filmnya," Saga membungkuk sopan.

"Ada. Silakan masuk!," perempuan itu mempersilakannya masuk. "Tunggulah disini," Ia menyuruh Saga duduk di ruang tamu.

"Hai. Arigato," Saga tersenyum tipis padanya. Ia lalu duduk di sebuah sofa panjang berwarna ungu.

Tak lama kemudian Uruha muncul.

"Ada perlu apa kesini? Bukankah besok kita masih bertemu di kantor Shiroyama-san," Uruha berkata dengan wajah dingin.

"Gomen mengganggumu malam-malam begini. Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu saja…Uruha!," Saga menatap lurus Uruha.

"Kalau tentang film, besok kita bicarakan saja di tempat Shiroyama-san. Satu lagi, tolong jangan panggil Uruha. Namaku Takashima Kouyou!," Uruha berkata dengan nada dingin.

"Kenapa kau mengubah nama belakangmu?"

"Takashima…itu nama ibuku."

"Apa kau benar-benar membenci kami sehingga tak mau memakai nama ayah lagi?," tanya Saga dengan nada tercekat.

"Aku tak mau membahasnya. Jika tidak ada lagi yang mau dibicarakan, silakan pulang saja!," Uruha memandang tajam pada Saga.

"Aku… Baiklah, permisi", kata Saga sambil berdiri dari sofa.

"Tunggu, jangan pulang dulu. Aku baru menyiapkan teh, Maaf..menunggu lama..," Ryoko tiba-tiba muncul dan mencegah Saga pergi. Ia membawakan 2 cangkir teh.

"Silakan diminum!," kata Ryoko setelah meletakkan cangkir teh dimeja.

"Arigato…", Saga kemudian mengambil cangkir di depannya dan meminum tehnya seteguk lalu meletakkan lagi. "Teh yang enak," puji Saga tulus.

"Hontou ka? Suamiku juga sangat menyukainya..," Ryoko tersenyum puas.

"Suami?," Saga menyipitkan matanya.

"Ah iya, gomen belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Ryoko istri Takashima-san"

"Istri…?," ucap Saga pelan sambil menatap Uruha meminta kebenaran jawaban.

"Benar, Ryoko ini istriku. Sebentar lagi kami akan memiliki anak," ujar Uruha datar.

"Oh... Omedetou..," kata Saga. Dibibirnya terulas senyum pahit. Tubuhnya gemetar menahan kepedihan dihati setelah mendengar pengakuan Uruha. Ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Kedua matanya mulai terasa panas menahan airmata agar tidak tumpah saat itu juga. "Gomen, aku permisi dulu karena ada yang harus kulakukan," kata Saga beberapa saat kemudian sambil berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin. Iapun berdiri dari sofa. "Arigato tehnya, nyonya...," kata Saga pada Ryoko dengan sopan.

"Ah..Hai... Kouyou-kun, Kau tidak mengantarkannya ke depan?," Ryoko menoleh kearah Uruha.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri. Oyasumi,Takashima-san," Saga berpamitan pada Uruha lalu melangkah keluar.

Setiap langkah Saga merasa tak berpijak di bumi lagi. Sekian lama dirinya menunggu Uruha, berharap pemuda itu akan kembali lagi dan melupakan segalanya. Tapi yang terhampar di hadapannya sekarang adalah kenyataan pahit bahwa Uruha telah menikah dengan perempuan lain dan sebentar lagi merekapun akan memiliki anak. Meskipun hatinya terasa perih, entah mengapa tiada satupun bulir airmata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Harusnya aku senang karena dia telah mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Aku tak bisa memilikinya karena dia adalah kakakku sendiri. Darah yang mengalir di tubuh kami sama. Tapi...aku tak bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini begitu saja. Aku..mencintainya walaupun Uruha tak pernah mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku. Mungkin semua perhatiannya dulu adalah perhatian kakak terhadap adiknya. Dia..tak akan pernah kembali walau berapa lamapun aku menunggu. Sekarang…aku..harus bagaimana?," kata Saga dalam hati.

Ia menghentikan langkah lalu berbalik untuk menatap rumah Uruha. Lama Saga menatapnya. Tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri hingga berdarah, berusaha menahan kepedihan hatinya. Saga kemudian berbalik lagi dan mengambil ponsel dari sakunya

"Tora...malam ini temani aku bersenang-senang," kata Saga setelah ponselnya tersambung dengan Tora.

=0=

"Hei..kau terlalu banyak minum teman. Cukup...ayo kita kembali ke hotel!," Tora mencegah Saga menenggak lagi gelas berisi minuman beralkohol di tangannya.

"Aku masih ingin disini Tora. Kau kan sudah janji mau menemaniku...," kata Saga dengan nada berat sambil menuangkan lagi isi botol whiskey ke gelas.

"Tidak..kau sudah mulai mabuk.. Ayo kita pulang," Tora mengangkat tubuh Saga yang mulai mabuk dan memapahnya keluar bar.

"Lepaskan! Aku bilang masih mau disini!," Saga meronta-ronta tapi Tora tetap memaksanya pulang.

"Besok kita kesini lagi. Sekarang sudah larut malam Takashi.. aku tidak mau kau semakin mabuk lagi," Tora membuka pintu mobil dan memaksa masuk Saga. Ia lalu mengemudikan mobil menuju hotel tempat mereka menginap selama di Tokyo.

"Tora..," kata Saga dalam kondisi setengah sadar.

"Ada apa?," Tora menoleh pada Saga.

"Kau benar-benar teman yang baik...hihihihi..." Saga setengah meracau.

"Haaah...aku memang baik dari dulu. Baru tahu ya?," kata Tora sambil tersenyum.

"Benar juga... kau memang satu-satunya teman yang terbaik," Saga menyentuh pipi Tora.

"Tidurlah. Nanti kubangunkan setelah sampai," perintah Tora.

"Hmmm...," Saga tersenyum tipis lalu memejamkan mata.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian mereka tiba di hotel. Tora melingkarkan lengan Saga dibahunya dan membimbingnya menuju lift.

"Takashi..kau berat juga, padahal tubuhmu kurus...hahahaha," Tora tertawa kecil sambil memapah lagi Saga menuju kamarnya.

Setelah sampai di kamar, Tora mengunci pintu lalu perlahan meletakkan tubuh Saga di ranjang. Tiba-tiba Saga menarik Tora mendekat dan mengecup bibirnya. Aroma alcohol tercium dari mulut Saga.

"Takashi...," Tora segera menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia menatap penuh tanda tanya pada Saga.

"Doshite...? Bukankah kau menyukaiku?," Saga menyeringai sambil menatap tajam Tora.

"Kau sedang mabuk... Jadi aku..."

Ucapan Tora terhenti oleh pagutan bibir Saga pada bibirnya. Saga menciumnya dengan kasar dan penuh nafsu bahkan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Tora, menghisap dan menggigitnya hingga Tora tak bisa bernafas. Tora berusaha melepaskan ciuman itu namun Saga seakan tak memberi Tora kesempatan untuk menolaknya.

"Chot-chotto matte..apa..yang kau...lakukan..?"

Nafas Tora menjadi berat ketika Saga tak hanya mencium bibirnya tapi juga lehernya hingga meninggalkan bekas-bekas kemerahan. Saga kemudian melepas paksa baju atas Tora dan mengecupi dadanya. Menelusuri dada itu dengan lidah sambil sesekali menghisapnya. Membuat debaran jantung Tora semakin tak menentu dan semakin membangkitkan hasratnya.

"Takashi... cu..kup..," Tora mencegah Saga ketika jemari lentik Saga bermaksud membuka celananya.

"Kau tidak menyukaiku?," Saga menatap kecewa Tora.

"Betsuni, bukan begitu. Aku sangat menyukaimu, tapi kau sedang mabuk. Jadi, aku tak mau mengambil keuntungan darimu," ucap Tora sambil membelai pipi Saga dengan lembut.

Saga tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia tersenyum sedusif lalu menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam celana Tora. Memegang dan memberikan sentuhan pada sesuatu milik Tora di dalam sana.

"Ahhn.." Tora mengerang ketika miliknya mulai menegang karena rangsangan yang diberikan Saga.

Tanpa melewatkan kesempatan itu, Saga kemudian melepaskan celana Tora hingga tiada lagi sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuhnya. Bahkan tanpa ragu Saga memainkan lidahnya di antara pangkal paha Tora dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Mengocoknya dengan irama yang semakin cepat hingga mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna putih. Setelah itu Saga mencium bibir Tora, membagikan rasa miliknya yang masih tersisa di mulut Saga.

"Lakukan saja..karena aku yang memintanya..," bisik Saga sambil sambil menggigit perlahan daun telinga Tora.

Bagaikan tersihir kata-kata tersebut, Tora kemudian meraih tubuh Saga dan memagut bibirnya penuh hasrat sambil membalikkan posisi Saga menjadi dibawahnya. Tora pun melepas baju yang melekat di tubuh Saga satu-persatu tanpa menghentikan pergulatan bibir dan lidah mereka. Bahkan ia mulai menyentuh bagian-bagian sensitif di tubuh Saga hingga Saga menggeliat-geliat merasakan kenikmatan dari cumbuan tersebut.

"Cu-kup..ahn… Lakukan saja sekarang!," pinta Saga sambil menahan nafasnya yang mulai memburu.

"Tapi aku belum mempersiapkan dirimu. Nanti kau bisa kesakitan..," ucap Tora sambil melebarkan kaki Saga.

"Tidak perlu.. Aku tidak akan apa-apa"

"Baiklah jika itu maumu.."

Perlahan Tora pun memasukkan miliknya ke dalam diri Saga. Ia tidak bergerak beberapa saat ketika melihat Saga merintih kesakitan dan mengeluarkan airmata. Bahkan ada setitik darah yang mengalir dari bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Kau mengeluarkan darah..," kata Tora khawatir.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bicara.. Sudah kubilang lakukan saja!"

Saga mulai tidak sabar. Ia mengambil inisiatif sendiri dengan mulai mendorong tubuhnya hingga seluruh milik Tora masuk ke dalam dirinya dan menarik kasar tubuh Tora mendekat, mengunci dengan kedua kaki dan lengannya. Akhirnya Tora mulai bergerak didalam diri Saga dengan irama perlahan.

"Aaah..disana.. Lebih..cepat..lagi…aahhh"

Desahan Saga semakin keras ketika Tora berhasil mendapat titik sensitifnya. Butiran keringat mulai membasahi tubuh keduanya. Tanpa ragu Tora mengikuti permintaan Saga, bergerak dengan irama lebih cepat lagi.

"Aaahn..U-ruha..hah..haah..," tanpa sadar Saga memanggil nama Uruha ketika ia telah mencapai puncak kenikmatan. "Uruha… Uruha…Uruha...," Gumam Saga berulangkali. Butiran cairan bening tetap mengalir dari sudut matanya. Airmata itu bukan karena sakit saat bercinta dengan Tora, tetapi karena luka di dalam hatinya yang terlalu parah. Ia tak mampu lagi menahan rasa sakit itu.

"Takashi…."

Tora mengusap airmata di pipi Saga. Meskipun dirinya kecewa karena Saga memanggil nama Uruha disaat mereka bercinta, namun Tora tak pernah ingin kesedihan terus merasuk ke dalam diri Saga karena ia mencintainya dengan tulus. Ia meraih tubuh Saga mendekat dan menyelimutinya, lalu memeluk Saga dengan penuh kelembutan hingga keduanya tertidur.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Title : **Rhythm of the Heart**

Chapter : 8

Author : Daiichi

Rating : T

Genre : Yaoi (bagi yg gak suka yaoi gak perlu memaksakan diri membaca :D) incest, Fluff, Angst, crack pair

Fandom : Saga X Uruha, the GazettE, Alice Nine, Sugizo, OC, OOC

Disclaimer : They are mine...*ditabok paha Uru*

Note : Bosen aja ma pairing yang udah umum. Gw lagi pengen pairingin 2 swamiku yang sama2 sekseh, jadi dilarang keras protes :D

Jika ada perubahan nama untuk penyesuaian aja ^^;

=0=

"Saga!"

Uruha terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia bermimpi berjalan di tengah hutan bersama Saga. Tiba-tiba Saga terperosok ke tepi jurang hingga bergelantungan disana. Uruha berusaha menyelamatkannya tetapi pada akhirnya Saga tak bisa diselamatkan. Saga terjatuh ke dasar jurang yang curam dan sosoknya pun menghilang.

Keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuh Uruha. Nafasnya pun tersengal-sengal. Kejadian di dalam mimpi tersebut terasa sangat nyata. Ia benar-benar merasa ketakutan karenanya. Perlahan Uruha bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, meraih bungkusan obat di meja dekat ranjang dan mengeluarkan beberapa butir pil lalu menelannya tanpa menggunakan air minum.

'Saga, apa kau baik-baik saja?,' tanya Uruha dalam hati setelah menelan obatnya.

Setelah kepergiannya dari rumah kediaman Sugihara, yaitu ayah dari Uruha yang bernama Sugizo. Uruha masih sering memikirkan Saga, bahkan kadang terbawa hingga ke mimpi. Tapi baru kali ini Uruha memimpikan hal buruk tentang adik tirinya tersebut.

Ada perasaan cemas menyelimuti hati Uruha kini. Ia khawatir hal buruk itu akan terjadi. Apakah itu ada hubungannya dengan pertemuan mereka kembali? Mungkinkah ia telah benar-benar melukai Saga lagi? Uruha mengambil nafas panjang lalu menghembuskan perlahan. Memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba untuk tidur kembali. Saat memejamkan mata lagi, yang terbayang di benaknya adalah tatapan sedih milik Saga ketika memandangnya. Membuat Uruha tetap terjaga hingga fajar menjelang.

Uruha menatap kosong ke langit-langit kamar. Saat melihat jam dinding menunjukkan angka 6 pagi, ia pun bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Dilihatnya Ryoko yang masih tertidur pulas disampingnya. Ia lalu mengusap perut Ryoko yang membuncit dan membetulkan selimutnya yang tersingkap.

"Gomanasai...," ucapnya sambil mengecup lembut kening istrinya.

Ryoko. Perempuan cantik ini dulu adalah teman kuliahnya. Berbeda dengan gadis lain di kampus yang biasanya bersikap agresif mengejar cintanya. Ryoko tidak seperti itu. Ia seorang gadis yang lembut, pengertian, dan keibuan, namun sedikit pendiam dan pemalu.

Sebenarnya banyak juga laki-laki yang menyukai Ryoko karena ia berwajah cantik dan cukup cerdas. Entah mengapa, Ryoko memilih berteman baik dengan Uruha yang terkesan serius dan cenderung dingin. Uruha merasa nyaman berdekatan dengan Ryoko. Hanya dengan Ryoko, Uruha bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri, menunjukkan kelebihan dan kekurangannya. Bahkan Ryoko-lah tempat mencurahkan segala perasaan hati Uruha. Hanya satu yang tak pernah Uruha ceritakan hingga kini. Perasaan terlarangnya pada adiknya, Saga. Cukup dirinya sendiri yang akan tahu.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Uruha ingin melupakan perasaannya terhadap Saga. Berusaha membuka hatinya untuk Ryoko yang tulus mencintainya. Bahkan menerima kondisi fisik Uruha yang lemah karena kelainan jantung bawaan yang dideritanya sejak kecil. Dengan telaten, Ryoko yang selalu merawat Uruha jika kondisinya menurun. Uruha pun akhirnya menikahi Ryoko dua tahun yang lalu. Namun, ternyata tak semudah itu mengubah hati. Cinta Uruha pada Saga belum juga memudar. Ia merasa bersalah pada sang istri yang selalu menemaninya dan memberikan ketulusan karena tak bisa membalas perasaan Ryoko tersebut, meskipun Uruha menyayanginya. Namun itu tentu saja berbeda dengan rasa cinta terhadap pasangan bukan?

=0=

"Takashi..sudah pagi. Bangunlah! ," Tora membangunkan Saga yang masih tertidur sambil bersandar di dadanya. Saga tidak segera membuka mata. Kepalanya terasa berat dan berdenyut dengan keras. "Hari ini kau harus menemui produser lagi kan?," Tora mengguncang pelan tubuh Saga.

"Engh.. kepalaku sakit.," keluh Saga sambil membuka mata perlahan. Saat mendapati tubuhnya berada di pelukan Tora, Saga langsung terkejut. "A-apa yang terjadi?," mata Saga penuh tanda tanya. Apalagi ketika menyadari dirinya tak memakai sehelai bajupun selain selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya begitu pula dengan Tora. Bahkan bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa perih.

"Gomen..Takashi.. aku bisa menjelaskan yang telah terjadi," ucap Tora menyesal.

"Apa kita telah…?"

Saga berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam sambil memejamkan mata. Samar-samar bayangan saat bersetubuh dengan Tora pun tergambar kembali meskipun tak mengingat secara keseluruhan karena semalam dirinya dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Takashi..," panggil Tora ketika Saga berlari menuju kamar mandi. "kau baik-baik saja? Takashi.. hontou ni gomenasai!"

Tora mengikuti Saga dan mengetuk pintu kamar mandi namun tiada jawaban dari dalam. Sementara itu, Saga merasakan mual yang hebat hingga mengeluarkan isi perutnya di kloset. Bahkan meskipun telah mengeluarkan semua, tapi rasa mual itu tetap saja ada. Ia kemudian menyalakan shower dan duduk meringkuk dibawahnya. Membiarkan air yang mengalir itu membasahi tubuhnya hingga menggigil kedinginan. Namun Saga tak mempedulikannya.

"Tidak... Apa yang telah kulakukan? Ini tidak mungkin!," bibir mungil Saga meracau lirih. Mengingkari kenyataan yang baru saja terjadi. Bagaimana mungkin ia telah menjadikan sahabatnya itu sebagai pelampiasan, padahal Saga tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Tora terhadapnya. Saga tak ingin merusak persahabatan mereka. Ia juga merasa hina karena bertindak semurahan itu. Lama Saga tetap disana, berada di posisi yang sama. Tubuhnya semakin menggigil kedinginan karena basah oleh air yang mengalir melalui shower. Kepalanya mulai terasa berat dan pandangannya mengabur. Saga pun tak sadarkan diri.

=0=

"Kau benar akan kesana sekarang? Sebaiknya ditunda saja. Kau harus beristirahat hari ini. Akan kutelepon produsermu," kata Tora dengan cemas.

Bagaimana Tora tidak merasa cemas. Selama satu jam lebih Saga tidak keluar dari kamar mandi. Ketika membuka paksa pintunya, Tora menemukan tubuh Saga yang tak sadarkan diri di bawah guyuran shower. Cukup lama Saga tak sadarkan diri, dan baru saja bangun dari pingsannya setengah jam yang lalu, namun kini Saga nekat untuk pergi ke tempat rumah produksi milik Yuu Shiroyama atau biasa dipanggil Aoi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Saga singkat sambil mengalungkan syal di lehernya.

"tapi kau tadi pingsan."

"Mungkin karena aku kemarin terlalu mabuk saja. Tapi aku tidak sakit," ujarnya sambil melangkah keluar kamar dan menuju lift.

"kau marah padaku karena apa yang terjadi semalam?," Tora menarik tangannya dan memaksa Saga berbalik padanya.

Saga menatap Tora lama.

"Tidak. Lagipula itu karena aku sedang mabuk", Saga memaksakan diri tersenyum. Bagaimanapun ia tak bisa menyalahkan Tora.

Saat pintu lift terbuka, Saga melangkah keluar diikuti Tora.

"Kalau tidak marah padaku, kau harus mau kuantar," Tora menarik tangan Saga dan membawanya menuju mobil dan memaksanya masuk.

Saga hanya terdiam saja, bahkan selama perjalanan menuju studio tak sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Ia hanya memandang keluar jendela.

"Tora," panggilnya kemudian.

"ya..?," Tora menoleh kearahnya.

"Tolong lupakan kejadian semalam," Saga berkata dengan nada datar tanpa berani menatap Tora, hanya memandang lurus keluar jendela.

"Maksudmu?," Tora menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Gomen..aku memang egois, tak memikirkan perasaanmu. Demo, aku mohon… Bagaimanapun kau adalah teman terbaikku. Selamanya aku selalu menganggapmu seperti itu", Saga masih menatap lurus ke luar jendela.

"Heeeh.. Wakatta," Tora menarik nafas panjang berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaannya.

"Arigato," ucap Saga lirih.

Mereka berdua pun kembali tenggelam dalam kebisuan masing-masing.

"Sudah sampai," kata Tora sambil menghentikan mobil di depan sebuah gedung bertingkat 5 tempat studio film milik Aoi berada.

Tora dan Saga lalu keluar dari mobil dan berjalan beriringan menuju pintu masuk.

Saga berdiri terpaku di depan pintu masuk. Ia masih merasa berat untuk bertemu Uruha lagi karena itu akan membuatnya semakin sakit.

"Doshite? Daijobu ka?," tanya Tora.

"Betsuni..", jawab Saga tanpa menoleh. "Mungkin memang inilah waktunya aku untuk melepaskannya..," Saga meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ia menarik nafas panjang lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam diikuti Tora.

=0=

"Apa Shiroyama-san sudah datang?," tanya Uruha pada resepsionis ketika sampai di studio.

"Ehm.. Shiroyama-san sudah menunggumu di ruangannya. Sugihara Takashi juga sudah datang. Sekarang dia ada di lobby," kata seorang resepsionis bertubuh mungil.

"Oh.. Arigato gozaimasu," kata Uruha.

Uruha kemudian menuju lift, melewati Saga yang sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan Tora di lobby. Mereka berdua nampak sedang mengobrol. Uruha tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya Saga menyadari kehadirannya. Hanya saja Saga pura-pura tidak tahu saja. Saga hanya bisa menahan nafas ketika Uruha berlalu begitu saja.

'Saga… Dia dengan laki-laki itu lagi,' batin Uruha. Sungguh terdengar ganjil. Bagaimana mungkin ia merasa tidak suka melihat hal tersebut.

Uruha memejamkan mata sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak. Ia kemudian bersandar pada dinding lift. Sebenarnya pagi ini dirinya tidak merasa sehat, tapi Uruha memaksakan diri untuk datang karena ia ingin melihat Saga. Walaupun hanya sekedar bertemu karena urusan pekerjaan saja bagi Uruha itu sudah cukup.

Ketika lift itu berhenti di lantai 5, Uruha keluar dari sana dan berjalan pelan menuju ruangan Aoi.

"Ohayou," sapa Uruha ketika memasuki ruangan Aoi.

"Hai..kau sudah datang..," kata Aoi dengan nada ceria.

'Hmm..," Uruha hanya tersenyum lemah.

"Takashima-kun, daijobu ka? Kelihatannya kau sedang tidak sehat," Aoi menyipitkan matanya.

"Daijobu. Aku hanya kurang tidur saja," Uruha kemudian duduk di atas sofa berwarna hitam di sudut ruangan.

"Oh.. wakatta, aku akan menyuruh Sugihara-san untuk naik," ujar Aoi sambil menelepon ke resepsionis.

5 menit kemudian Saga memasuki ruangan Aoi bersama Tora.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Shiroyama-san… Takashima-san!," Saga menyapa Aoi dan Uruha.

"Ohayou. Silakan duduk!," pinta Aoi.

"Domo. Ini manajerku, Amano Shinji," Saga memperkenalkan Tora.

"Yoroshiku! Watashi wa Shinji Amano desu," sapa Tora dengan sopan pada Aoi dan Uruha.

"Yoroshiku.. watashi wa Yuu Shiroyama desu, dan dia Kouyou Takashima," ujar Aoi memperkenalkan dirinya dan URuha.

Uruha hanya mengangguk lemah. Ia menatap tajam kearah Tora. Ada perasaan tidak senang yang timbul dihatinya karena Saga nampak akrab dengan Tora meskipun Saga telah memperkenalkan bahwa Tora adalah manajernya.

Keduanya kemudian duduk di samping Uruha. Saga tak menoleh sedikitpun padanya. Ia berusaha untuk tak bertemu mata dengan Uruha. Hanya itulah satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan perasaannya.

'Dia sama sekali tidak menatapku. Tapi bukankah ini karena perlakuanku malam itu? Seharusnya aku tak boleh egois,' batin Uruha ketika mendapati Saga mengacuhkannya. Wajahnya semakin memucat karena menahan sakit. Namun ada sesuatu lain yang membuatnya semakin sakit, yaitu sikap Saga pagi ini. Walaupun pemuda berambut pirang madu itu paham penyebabnya, tapi ia tetap saja merasakan ada sesuatu yang hilang di benaknya.

Saga hanya duduk sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Ia memilih duduk di ujung agar tidak berdekatan dengan Uruha. Bahkan ketika Aoi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut untuk mengambil berkas, Saga tetap tak bergeming, tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"maaf membuatmu menunggu. Ini, silakan dibaca kontraknya dulu!," Aoi menyerahkan berkasnya.

Beberapa saat setelah mempelajarinya, Sagapun menandatangani kontraknya.

"Kapan syutingnya akan dilakukan?," tanya Tora pada Uruha.

"Bulan depan kita sudah melakukan reading. Karena kita sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, mungkin 3-4 bulan lagi syuting akan dilakukan di Kyoto," jawab Uruha.

"Seharusnya kau mencoba melakukan syuting di tempat kami Kanagawa, karena pemandangan disana indah," ujar Tora.

"Benarkah? Kelihatannya menarik," Aoi tampak antusias.

"kau bisa melihat kesana dulu," kata Tora lagi.

"Sumimasen, tapi kami sudah mempersiapkan lokasi syuting di Kyoto. Mungkin lain kali saja di film yang lain," Uruha berkata dengan tegas.

"Jangan terlalu kaku Kouyou... Apa salahnya jika kita mencobanya. Lagipula aku juga belum pernah kesana," kata Aoi.

Uruha tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menarik nafas panjang. Akhirnya Uruha memilih untuk tidak terlibat dengan pembicaraan antara Aoi dan Tora. Sementara itu Saga juga terlihat tidak antusias berbicara. Ia lebih banyak diam dan sesekali tersenyum atau menjawab sekedarnya ketika berbicara dengan mereka. Uruha memperhatikan setiap detil sosok Saga serta tingkah lakunya dari ujung sofa tempatnya duduk.

'Masih sama seperti dulu...,' Uruha tersenyum tipis.

"Takashima-san.. Kami permisi dulu," teguran Tora menyadarkan Uruha dari lamunannya. Tora dan Saga telah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ah..hai..," jawab Uruha setengah terkejut. Ia menatap lekat Saga yang hanya mengangguk sopan tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun padanya lalu menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Kouyou..kau kenapa?," Aoi berjongkok di dekat Uruha yang terjatuh ke sofa.

Uruha tidak menjawab. Ia memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak sambil menyandarkan kepala ke sofa. Wajahnya mulai memucat dan keringat membasahi tubuhnya meskipun ruangan itu ber-AC.

"Kouyou...," Aoi mengguncang tubuh Uruha yang kehilangan kesadarannya.

=0=

"_Diriku terperangkap dalam distorsi dimensi ruang dan waktu. Telah kutorehkan sendiri warna lain diatas kanvas jiwaku yang pekat, menjadi sebuah lukisan yang absurd. Apakah pantas perasaan ini disebut cinta, jikalau hati tak mampu menerima sesuatu yang fraktur? Cinta itu bagaikan bunga mawar merah sewarna darah yang berduri tajam. Mawar itu melukai sesuatu yang menyentuhnya hingga berdarah dan tak tersembuhkan"_

Uruha menatap kosong langit-langit kamar. Semuanya berwarna putih dan tercium aroma obat yang menyengat. Entah berapa lama dirinya tak sadarkan diri kembali. Sngguh kesal rasanya memiliki tubuh yang lemah. Selalu saja merepotkan siapapun yang didekatnya. Ia juga merasa bosan dengan tubuh lemahnya tersebut. Bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang laki-laki. Tidak seharusnya selalu terlihat lemah dan bergantung pada Ryoko istrinya.

Lelah pada penyakitnya. Lelah pada kondisi fisiknya. Lelah juga dengan hatinya. Begitulah yang terbersit dalam benak Uruha kini.

"kau mau makan sesuatu?," tanya Ryoko yang duduk disamping ranjang.

"Ie. Aku mau pulang sekarang," jawab Uruha lemah.

"Kata dokter kau harus dirawat beberapa hari lagi.."

"Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan…"

"Seharusnya kau banyak beristirahat," nasihat istrinya lagi.

"Jika disini lebih lama lagi aku akan semakin sakit," Uruha menatap Ryoko penuh harap.

"Haaah.. Wakarimashita...," akhirnya Ryoko menyetujuinya.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Title : **Rhythm of the Heart**

Chapter : 9

Author : Daiichi

Rating : M

Genre : Yaoi (bagi yg gak suka yaoi gak perlu memaksakan diri membaca :D) incest, Fluff, Angst, crack pair

Fandom : Saga X Uruha, the GazettE, Alice Nine, Sugizo, OC, OOC

Disclaimer : They are mine...*ditabok paha Uru*

Note : Bosen aja ma pairing yang udah umum. Gw lagi pengen pairingin 2 swamiku yang sama2 sekseh, jadi dilarang keras protes :D

Jika ada perubahan nama untuk penyesuaian aja ^^;

=0=

"Bau pohon bambu", ucap Saga sambil menghirup pelan udara segar yang bertiup menebarkan bau khas bambu. Senyuman tipis terulas di bibirnya. Sementara matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Saga berdiri dibawah pepohonan bambu sambil mendengarkan alunan nada dedaunan dan gesekan antar dahan yang bergoyang tertiup angin. Ia bisa mencium bau harumnya, dan melihat bagaimana daun-daun bambu itu berguguran seperti jarum-jarum yang meluncur dengan anggun dari atas sana. Meliuk-liuk dengan pelan, kadang vertikal, kadang horisontal, mengikuti arah angin yang menerbangkannya kemudian menghujam ke bumi dengan lembut.

"Takashi, kau harus segera memakai kostum dan make-up. Hayaku! Nanti kalau terlambat kau bisa dimarahi sutradara," teguran Tora membuat Saga tersadar dari lamunan.

"Hmm..wakatta..."

Saga kemudian menuju ruang wardrobe yang berada di belakang bangunan tempat dilakukan syuting. Hari ini tempat syuting berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Saat memasuki ruangan tersebut, Saga mencari-cari seseorang yang mengurusi masalah kostumnya.

"Sugihara-san, ikutlah aku!," kata seorang gadis pada Saga.

"Hai," jawab Saga singkat.

Gadis itu mengajak Saga ke ruangan yang terpisah dari pemain lain. "Duduklah disini! Sementara kau di make-up, aku akan menyiapkan kostummu," katanya lagi.

Tak lama kemudian seorang gadis yang lain mulai bekerja pada wajah dan rambut Saga, sementara gadis itu memilih-milih beberapa baju lalu menyerahkannya pada Saga setelah selesai.

"Ini! Aku akan membantumu memakainya agar lebih cepat", katanya kemudian.

Dengan cekatan gadis itu membantu Saga melepas baju dan mengenakan kostum tanpa sungkan. Saga mengamatinya. Sejak hari pertama syuting, gadis itu selalu bersama Saga, tapi mereka tidak pernah berbicara kecuali hal-hal penting yang berhubungan dengan kostum dan make-up untuk syuting. Itupun hanya sepatah atau dua patah kata. Gadis itu berwajah cantik. Bibir mungil dan mata bulat dengan rambut pendek diatas bahu membingkai wajahnya yang bulat telur.

"Siapa namamu?," tanya Saga.

"Inoue Kawamura. Panggil saja Inoue," gadis itu tersenyum sambil masih merapikan kostum Saga yang terdiri dari beberapa lapis.

"kau sudah lama bekerja seperti ini?"

"Hampir 5 tahun ini. Biasanya kau sangat pendiam. Baru kali ini aku bicara lebih panjang denganmu," gadis itu tersenyum manis.

"Seperti itu. Aku memang jarang berbicara kecuali jika sudah kenal dekat dengan orang tersebut. Ehm..kau boleh memanggilku Takashi," Saga sedikit tersipu karena gadis itu berkata terlalu jujur tentangnya.

"Begitu ya? Hei, sebenarnya aku pernah melihatmu bermain di Teater Nasional Tokyo. Sangat mengagumkan. Aku jadi menyukaimu. Ternyata aslinya kau terlihat lebih tampan hahahaha," Inoue tertawa renyah.

"Hontou ka? Domo arigato," Saga tersenyum tulus. "Apa kau dari Tokyo?," tanya Saga lagi.

"Ie. Sebenarnya aku berasal dari Osaka, cukup dekat dari Kyoto. Tapi sejak lulus SMA aku langsung pindah ke Tokyo mengambil kuliah Desain. Sudah sejak lama aku memimpikan ini," pandangan mata gadis itu berbinar-binar ketika bercerita.

"Oh..."

"nah..selesai! Sempurna...," Inoue memandang puas.

Saga memandang refleksi dirinya di cermin. Ia kini telah mengenakan pakaian khas samurai jaman dahulu.

"Boleh kita foto bersama?," tanya Inoue.

"Tentu..," jawab Saga sambil tersenyum.

"Sugihara-san. Sutradara memanggilmu. Sebentar lagi syuting dimulai," seorang kru film memanggilnya.

"Ah.. aku akan segera kesana," ujar Saga. "Gomen. Aku harus syuting dulu," pamit Saga pada Inoue.

"Baiklah," sahut Inoue maklum. "Takashi-san!," panggilan Inoue membuat Saga menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Ganbatte-yo..," Inoue memberi semangat. Bibir mungilnya mengulas senyum tulus.

"Arigato."

=0=

"Cut! Akting macam apa itu? Ini sudah ke-10 kalinya kita mengulang! Apa kau tidak bisa sedikit serius?," tegur Uruha pada Saga karena tidak puas dengan akting yang ditunjukkan Saga.

"Gomenasai… Kali ini aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin," pinta sang aktor utama pada sutradara.

Saga berusaha memohon diberi kesempatan. Matanya hanya menatap ke bawah. Sudah dua minggu ini syuting film telah dilaksanakan. Beberapa hari sebelumnya Saga jarang melakukan kesalahan. Tapi entah kenapa hari ini banyak kesalahan yang dilakukannya sehingga membuat Uruha sang sutradara merasa gusar karena harus mengulang pengambilan adegan berkali-kali yang tentu saja menghabiskan waktu dan tenaga.

"Sudahlah, kita break dulu 1 jam. Setelah itu kita lanjutkan lagi," Uruha nampak gusar.

"Takashi..minumlah!," Tora menyerahkan sebotol air mineral pada Saga.

"Arigato," Saga meraih botol minuman itu dan segera meneguknya hingga tinggal setengah.

"Kau harus sedikit relaks. Jangan terlalu tegang," Tora menepuk bahu Saga.

"Hahahaha.. Kau benar. Aku memang sedikit gugup karena ini pertama kalinya berakting di depan kamera." Saga tertawa kecil.

"kau mau kemana?," tanya Tora ketika Saga beranjak menuju ke tempat lain.

"Hanya perlu udara segar. Jangan khawatir aku akan kembali sebelum syuting dimulai," jawab Saga sambil beranjak pergi. Sementara Tora hanya memandangi punggungnya hingga sosok itu menghilang.

Tak lama kemudian Saga sampai di ruangan wardrobe pribadinya. Ia mencari-cari sosok sang penata kostum. Hari ini Saga butuh seseorang untuk menghiburnya. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Selama berhari-hari berdekatan dengan Uruha membuatnya tertekan. Wajah yang selalu dirindukannya selama bertahun-tahun ada di depan matanya, namun ia tak dapat menyentuhnya. Semua ini membuatnya merasa sakit.

"hei...bukankah kau seharusnya syuting?," wajah Inoue keheranan.

"Ya..tapi sedang break selama 1 jam," Saga melangkah masuk lalu duduk di kursi panjang yang menghadap meja rias.

"Daijobu ka? Wajahmu sedikit pucat," Inoue mendekat lalu menyentuh pipi Saga.

" desu. Sedikit lelah saja," Saga memijit-mijit pelipisnya.

"Kuambilkan minum," ujar gadis bernama Inoue itu.

"Aku sudah minum," sahut Saga pelan sambil tetap memijit pelipisnya.

"kalau begitu obat?," tawar Inoue lagi.

"Arigato. Kau baik sekali. Temani aku saja." Saga menahan Inoue dan menarik tubuhnya mendekat lalu memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

"Takashi….," ucap Inoue lirih.

Inoue lalu melepas pelukan Saga. Menatap wajah itu dengan intens. Terlihat rapuh dan polos. Gadis itu bisa melihat kesedihan di kedua bola mata Saga. Tanpa sadar Inoue mendekatkan wajahnya. Sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di bibir Saga yang membuat pemuda itu sedikit terkejut.

"Gomenasai aku hanya... hanya ingin menghiburmu saja," sahut Inoue salah tingkah.

Sebenarnya Inoue hanya ingin memberi semangat pada pemuda di hadapannya karena sosok itu tampak rapuh. Ia tak memberikan ciuman yang disertai nafsu, hanya rasa kasih sayang saja.

Tapi entah apa yang sekarang berkecamuk di dalam pikiran Saga. Tanpa berpikir lebih jernih lagi, Saga kemudian meraih wajah Inoue. Menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan bibir gadis itu. Ia kemudian menarik tubuh mungil Inoue hingga terjatuh di pangkuannya, menempelkan sekali lagi bibirnya pada bibir ranum gadis itu dan menekan tengkuknya untuk lebih memperdalam lagi ciuman mereka tanpa memberi kesempatan Inoue untuk berpikir lagi karena kecupan itu menjadi ciuman yang mendalam penuh nafsu, dan sentuhan jemari Saga telah menyusuri tubuh indah yang masih terbalut pakaian itu. Sentuhan itu bagaikan aliran listrik yang menjalari setiap jengkal nadi. Membiarkan tubuhnya menerima setiap desiran hasrat yang semakin tak terbendung ketika Saga menidurkan dirinya diatas kursi panjang, menelanjanginya, menyentuh kulitnya dan memasuki tubuhnya hingga kedua insan tersebut mencapai klimaks.

=0=

Saat Saga melewatinya, Uruha menyadari hal itu. Ia memperhatikan kemana Saga pergi. Setelah sosok Saga tak tampak lagi, Uruha pun mengikutinya. Saga tak pernah lagi mengajaknya berbicara semenjak malam dimana ia datang ke rumah Uruha. Kecuali urusan pekerjaan, Saga menjauh, bahkan tak pernah menatapnya.

'Apa yang dilakukannya disini? Bukankah ini ruangan wardrobe dan make-up?,' Uruha bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Laki-laki berambut pirang madu itu menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu tempat Saga masuk. Walau pintu ruangan tu tidak terlalu rapat ditutup tapi Uruha tak begitu jelas mendengar percakapan di dalam. Tapi tak lama kemudian terdengar suara-suara yang membuatnya berpikiran lain. Mata Uruha membulat lebar ketika melihat yang terjadi di dalam sana. Ia melihat Saga dan Inoue yang sedang bercumbu dengan penuh hasrat. Selama beberapa lama Uruha hanya bisa terpaku. Serasa bagai ribuan jarum yang menusuk ke jantungnya. Begitulah yang dirasakan saat itu. Dengan langkah tergesa bahkan setengah berlari, ia kemudian meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Takashima-san, kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat begitu," tanya seorang laki-laki berlesung pipi yang merupakan asisten sutradara.

Uruha tidak menjawab. Tangannya gemetar ketika memegang botol air mineral. Uruha lupa bahwa dirinya tak boleh melakukan aktivitas berat atau akan mengganggu kerja jantungnya. Karena terlalu shock, ia tadi berlari.

"Kouyou...," laki-laki berlesung pipi yang bernama Kai itu memanggil namanya ketika Uruha akhinya terduduk lemas dan tak sadarkan diri.

=0=

'Uruha, cepatlah bangun...,' mohon Saga dalam hati. Sudah seharian ini Uruha belum juga sadarkan diri.

Saga memandang lekat tubuh Uruha yang terbaring tak berdaya di sebuah kamar Rumah Sakit. Meskipun Saga ingin memeluk dan memegang tangan Uruha, tapi pada kenyataannya ia hanya bisa memandang dari balik pintu karena di samping Uruha telah ada Ryoko yang menunggu dengan setia.

Betapapun sakitnya karena perasaan cinta pada Uruha, namun Saga merasa lebih sakit saat ini ketika melihat orang yang dicintainya menderita. Ia tahu sejak lahir Uruha menderita sakit jantung bawaan. Sebuah keajaiban jika Uruha mampu bertahan hidup hingga sekarang. Bahkan dokter mengatakan bahwa Uruha memang memerlukan donor jantung jika ingin hidup lebih lama lagi.

"Takashi, ayo kita pulang," panggilan Tora menyadarkan Saga dari lamunan.

Saga menoleh pada Tora dan mengangguk lemah lalu mengikutinya keluar dari Rumah Sakit.

"Apa dia orang itu?," tanya Tora sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Saga.

"hah?," Saga sdikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan Tora.

"Orang yang selalu kau tunggu", Tora menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap tajam kearah Saga.

"Kau bicara apa?," Saga sedikit salah tingkah. Ia tak mengerti bagaimana Tora bisa mengetahuinya.

"Setelah bertemu dia, sikapmu menjadi aneh. Caramu memandangnya. Matamu tak bisa berbohong, Takashi. Walaupun kau pura-pura tak mengenal dia atau tak menunjukkan ekspresimu, tapi sikapmu yang seperti ini semakin memperjelas perasaanmu. Kau seperti orang mau mati saja saat melihatnya tak sadarkan diri."

Saga terdiam. Ia kemudian melangkah pergi mendahului Tora.

"aku benar bukan?," Tora berusaha mengejar Saga dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bisakah kau biarkan aku sendiri?," Saga menatap kosong kearah Tora.

"Gomenasai..," Tora akhirnya melepaskan tangan Saga dan membiarkannya pergi.

**TBC**


End file.
